It'll End
by Lukala
Summary: Warning: language, adult content and drug use. Shinji OC, Kensei OC & Aizen OC. I don't own Bleach.
1. It'll end

Hello everyone! For starters I would like to say that I am happy to finally upload this story. This is... my first completed bleach ff. This story was created over a year ago and finished over a year ago but b/c I felt the story needed more work decided to postpone its debut. I dont own bleach just these two lovely young ladies that you are about to meet. I hope you enjoy this story :]

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Tick Tock Tick Tock

I looked at the clock it was 3:20pm. The new semester wasn't supposed to start until September 1st and yet here I was stuck in the principal's office and who am I to thank this for? I looked to my right where a petit girl with straight waist length purple hair sat. She was very care free, mellow, and adventurous and didn't give a shit about the world and what people thought about her. She had her sunglasses on so the secretary wouldn't notice her sleeping and a few other things. The principal's door opened slightly.

"Tak, Gaz."

I nudged said girl on her arm with my elbow awaking her. She yawned and followed me inside the principal's office without question. We both sat down in front of the principal.

"Gaz please take your feet off the table." the principal said annoyed

She was looking at our records when she looked up at me.

"Seriously Tak you're only making this worse for you. Must you hang out with this degenerate?"

"I'm surprised that a person such as you would regard one of her students as a degenerate."

I could hear Gaz mumbling foul words towards the principal.

"Gaz is a lost cause, or so we think. But I guess we can still save both of you."

"Prf save my…." Gaz trailed on.

"I have a friend, a teacher, who is willing to help people with cases such as yours."

I stared at her without question. Gaz sat quietly next to me clearly not paying attention.

"Tak you have good grades but these acts that you pull aren't helping you. Tardiness, absences, ditching class, picking fights… I don't know what to do."

I didn't say a word because I had heard it all before.

"And you!" she pointed at Gaz, "Tak at least does her work and is doing fairly well but you, it doesn't look like it matters whether you graduate or not!"

Gaz looked up at her and started to laugh. We started our senior year in the new semester. I had all my credits to claim the title as senior, Gaz on the other hand.

"Man I didn't ask for this. I don't want to be here with these people. They annoy me, you annoy me. I hate it here and I want out. The reason why she hangs out with me is because she feels the same way too!"

That was a lie but I didn't care. I liked being at school, saved me from a certain group of people I had to deal with each day after school. The principal looked at me with a hurt expression. I looked away and let Gaz do the rest of the talking.

"Well if that's how you feel then… My friend who is a teacher at Karakura High is a respectable-"

"Where the fuck is that at?" interrupted Gaz

The principal let out what sounded like a growl but continued on with what she was trying to tell us.

"Ms. Ochi is willing to have you in her class to see if our little experiment works."

I looked up at her. I guess she was looking for a certain reaction from us but found none.

"Fine whatever it takes to get away from this place." said Gaz getting up

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Away from this place obviously. Let me know when the whole transferring will happen."

She left. The principal looked at me.

"Well what do you say?"

I looked at her and nodded.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Look you know as well as I do that I don't really care what the outcome is as long as I stay in a place where I can keep sane."

I got up. I heard the principal get up,

"Look you don't have to do this. We can just send Gaz-"

"No, the thing is that it may not look like it but she needs me."

I left but before closing the door, I looked back at the principal.

"Don't underestimate Gaz's potential in learning. She is more capable than you know."

I left the principal's office and made my way towards the exit of the school but of course Gaz was waiting for me.

"So what did you say?"

I kept walking with her hot on my heels like a child waiting for her mother's response whether or not she can get her candy.

"I'm stuck with you."

I could visualize her smile get bigger and let out a sigh of relief.

"Like peas and carrots." I heard her say

The next day was annoying. Gaz and I were running around the whole campus getting our teachers' signatures and documents ready for the transfer. I didn't even know where the damn school was at and yet here I was running around like a maniac.

"If I knew this was going happen I wouldn't have agreed to it."

I rolled my eyes. We had finished in half an hour and she was complaining? After the day was done they told us to go home and get ready for the transfer. So far I didn't know what was going on but after they gave us instructions to get our luggage ready I started to wonder. I went straight to the principal's office,

"Where exactly are you shipping us off to?"

She looked up at me and for the first time I saw fear in her eyes.

"Well Ms. Ochi is in Karakura Town…"

"Where exactly?" I said a bit more serious

"In Japan."

"WHAT?"

She jumped back in her seat.

"There's nothing we can do now Tak the plan is already in motion. There is no turning back."

Words couldn't express how I felt. I was fine in transferring but being shipped off almost across the world? Of course I was pissed. Gaz came rushing in.

"Tak?" she whispered

I calmed and looked at her.

"We are being shipped off to Japan for this little _experiment_."

"What? Why so far?"

"Japan is known for its strict teachers. We have done all we can think of to get kids straightened out. This was one of the new ideas we came up with. We are not paying for any expenses, neither are your parents. We want to see the children succeed. Please don't be angry."

She was talking to me. And she was right. There was no going back. The plan was already in motion.

*Friday

It was Friday. We were to depart that day so we could have the weekend to settle in and start the new semester at our new high school. I was waiting for Gaz at school where they would pick us up and take us to the airport when I felt a bad feeling on the pit of my stomach.

"TAK!"

Something heavy fell on top of me but I knew exactly who it was.

"Mimi. Get. Off. Me."

Said girl did so. I looked up at her and noticed that she had been crying.

"Is it true that you and Gaz are transferring?"

"Yes."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

I didn't know what to tell her. The principal had told us not to tell anyone why we were transferring. Mimi was roughly about Gaz's height. She has short layered orange hair. She was very spontaneous, maybe a little too spontaneous. We met in our sophomore year of high school. She was like rice that made the pea and carrots go well with. I didn't complain and neither did Gaz. Seeing her right now crying as her two very close friends were being shipped off to Japan for god knows how long made me pity her. I got up just as Gaz was arriving.

"Hey. Let's get this shit over with or what?" said Gaz

"It sucks that you guys are leaving."

"Don't worry we'll be back." I said failing at giving her an attempted smile.

Our minivan that was to take us to the airport arrived. We said goodbye, for now, to Mimi and headed towards the airport. Not an hour had passed and Gaz was already complaining at the airport. Our flight was departing in two hours and I wasn't in the mood to hear Gaz's complaints.

"Hey go with me to the restroom."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously

She smiled which told me she had something on her that even the security guards hadn't detected. I followed her. The restroom was oddly deserted. I turned to her as she took out something, I don't even want to say it. She showed me a lighter and what looked like a poorly wrapped up baby blunt. Angry? Not at all, I was actually relieved that she had been able to smuggle that in. We both got to it and not 20min later we had inhaled that baby blunt and were the two happiest peas and carrots in the world.

Time seemed to go a lot faster then. We boarded the plane and took off to Japan. I don't remember half of the flight because one: I was high and two: I had slept through most of the flight. We arrived at Japan, I know that the time changes but I wasn't paying attention and I was too tired from the 11hour flight to care. There was a young lady holding a sign with our names waiting for us at the airport. It was our new teacher Ms. Ochi.

"It's Tak." I said before she said anything

"Gaz."

"Right, I'm Misato Ochi. You may call me Ochi sensei."

"Yeah whatever." said Gaz

She looked at us as if she was ready to take on the biggest challenge of her life. She helped us with our luggage and we soon left the airport. I was in the front seat with her while Gaz relaxed in the back. Ochi sensei did most of the talking and I paid attention seeing there was nothing else I could do. She would ask me questions and I would simply answer with a nod or an hmm.

We arrived at an apartment that looked rather big for just two people. As we entered I concluded that I was right. The place was too big but I couldn't help but feel glad. Back at my home it was cramped, too cramped. The apartment was well furnished, it had everything, even things I didn't have back home. I sort of felt bad thinking about the time the experiment would be over and I would have to leave this behind.

"OH HELL NO!" screamed Gaz as Ochi sensei held out a school uniform at us.

The look on Gaz face was priceless but I was also upset. The school we were attending required uniform. The skirt and jacket were both gray. The button down shirt was white and we had to wear a red tie looking thingy. Thankfully we had the option of wearing tights or not. I was going for the tights, there was no way in hell I was showing my bare legs and I knew Gaz was going to wear them too.

"Can we alter the uniforms?" I asked looking at the skirt

"What do you mean?"

"Do they come in bigger size as in length?"

"Um no this is at its full length and no you can't alter the uniform."

Gaz grunted. We both hated wearing revealing clothing. I like to wear skinny jeans and enjoy wearing huge sweaters, made me feel warm and safe. I asked for a bigger size in jacket and sweater which was a horrible light yellow color. As well as the white button down shirt. Ochi sensei told us where to go and what to bring on our first day of school. After she left we checked the cabinets and the fridge in the kitchen and were pretty happy to find things we recognized.

"Man this is fucking bullshit. We have to wear uniforms?"

"You brought it on yourself really." I said without looking at her

"Shut the fuck up." she said as she flipped me off

We both settled in to our new apartment. It was two stories and we found our rooms on the second floor. We both had our own rooms something we both never had. The rest of the weekend involved us getting our uniforms which Ochi sensei protested because we got one size or two too big for us. I had requested I wear gray pants but it seems that first they have to see my performance in class, meaning my grades, in order for my request to be granted. Gaz didn't like it because she knew she was going to have trouble but I didn't mind. We also got some school supplies which again Ochi sensei protested because we got things we needed, which was a few things, instead of buying everything on the list she had made for us. I mean really? We are students and we know we only use half of the things required for us to use. After taking care of things, educational wise, Ochi sensei was nice enough to take us shopping for our needs. It was almost fun, almost.

It was Sunday evening and we were both sitting around the couch eating some ramen and watching tv. School would start the next morning and I seriously felt like I should just stay home and enjoy the new change. But one can only dream.


	2. II

The next morning I had to forcefully drag myself from bed. I headed to the shower and knocked on Gaz's door rather loudly so she could start waking up. After I was done I did it again and thankfully the sleeping beauty emerged grumbling as she headed to the bathroom. We both ate breakfast and gathered our backpacks with one notebook and one pen, nothing more nothing less. We both wore black tights, our gray skirts, our one size larger white buttoned down shirt, untucked, and our gray oversized jacked. We didn't bother with the red scarf thingy but we did wear a red tie, it went with our personality. We both wore our Dr. Martens boots and headed to school.

Our long wet hair dried in the morning sun as we made our way to school. We didn't like to do much to our hair so you could imagine how we looked with our long wet hair covering half our face since we didn't like exposing ourselves too much. We like the solitude. Ochi sensei met us in her office.

"Good morning Tak, Gaz."

"Hey." said Gaz

Ochi sensei looked at us and it looked like she was going to have a heart attack when she saw us.

"Don't complain. This is the reason why we want to wear pants." I told her

"I will inform the principle as soon as I can then." she said a bit defeated.

I nodded and waited for her.

"Oh well isn't this a semester full of surprises."

We both turned to our sensei.

"We have another transfer student."

We both kept looking at her.

"Ha ha this one is not in the program as you two are."

We both left along with Ochi sensei and followed her to the classroom. As she entered she made the 'brats', as she called them, sit down and told us to come inside.

"We have three transfer students today. Hey where is the third one at?"

Gaz and I didn't pay attention we only saw three blurs run past us and out of the classroom saying something about a bathroom break. After a few minutes of yelling and god knows what she introduced us to the class.

"Class I would like you to welcome Tak and Gaz. Both are from the west coast. Is there anything you would like to say about yourself?"

Gaz and I shuck our heads in a silent 'no'. Ochi sensei tried to make us talk but we refused to. After five minutes of a failed attempt she sent us to our seats which thankfully were in the back and next to each other.

The first day was pretty boring. There was a group of about 8, probably more people, who were really loud. Two had orange hair, one looked Mexican, one was a lesbian, and there was a girl who looked like a fighter, a whiny kid, four eyes, and a boy who almost looked like a girl. The girl who looked like a fighter, Tatsuki conversed with me during our lunch break. She seemed, nice.

The day ended, Gaz and I made our way home but there was something bothering me.

"Feels weird don't it?" asked Gaz

"Hmm."

"Like the air is heavy."

"Must be the difference in altitude."

We got home and rested. We did our homework, what we felt like doing.

*Next day…

The next day was the same routine except we didn't get introduced. The third transfer kid had arrived. I couldn't contain my reaction to the blond kid.

'_What the fuck is up with his hair?' whispered Gaz almost in awe but I could hear the snickering, 'Dude has a freaking bowl cut man!' she whispered a little higher_

I felt my lips smile slightly.

'_They can't hear you so I don't know why you are whispering.'_

'_Oh right. But still man. Fuck if Mimi could see this. He looks like a complete dork!'_

'_Alright already stop it. Ochi sensei is looking at us.'_

We both settled down and tried to wipe the smirk of our faces. But it was an epic fail as Gaz kept pointing him out. God how I curse that woman.

"Tak! Please come up here and solve this problem on the board."

I whacked Gaz on the side of her head causing her to laugh loud as I made my way to the front of the class. Man how I hate bringing attention to myself. I quickly did the problem but throughout the whole time being up there I couldn't fight the feeling that someone was staring at me. And not just the typical quick look, it was the thoroughly being observed look.

As I looked over my shoulder I noticed the orange hair kid and the bowl cut kid staring. I didn't mind the orange hair kid but the bowl cut kid was ticking me off. Ochi sensei noticed my unease as I finished my work. I was about to turn back to my seat when she stopped me and went over my problem nodding and saying 'good job' and I don't know what. I could still feel his eyes on me. I noticed Gaz tense up as I reached for the book Ochi sensei had on her hands and threw it at the bowl cut kid hitting him square in the face.

"What the hell?" he yelped

"I don't appreciate people who stare." I growled as I went back to my seat.

Oddly enough Ochi sensei didn't call me out because she had seen it. Throughout the lecture I kept looking out the window and when I would glance back towards sensei I would find myself making eye contact with the bowl cut kid making me more irritated than I already was with him.

'_I thought you said we should behave?' I could feel her smile at the comment._

'_Hmm.'_

It was lunch time and Tatsuki approached me.

"Hey that was a nice arm back there. I was impressed."

"Hmm."

"Kind a made me feel bad for the guy when I heard the smack." she laughed

"Asshole deserved it for staring." said Gaz

Tatsuki laughed even more.

"Hey if you are interested the school has a dojo team. You should try out."

I nodded and thanked her. The stress that was building up was really getting me on edge.

We were leaving to go eat lunch at our new secluded spot we had found behind some school building when I felt a strong grip on my wrist holding me back. When I turned I met with bowl cut kid.

"That wasn't very nice of ya." he said in a playful tone

"Like if I care." I said as I yanked my wrist free from his grasp and continued walking.

"I'm sorry if I offended ya but you are really beautiful."

Gaz started to laugh loud as we exited the class.

"I mean it!"

I heard him say as he followed us out the classroom. We ignored him as we continued to walk.

"My name is Hirako S-"

"We know who you are." I interrupted

"Ok so what's ya name?"

The question was directed at me. Gaz looked up at me and saw the irritated look on my face. No one could read my expressions but after three years of bonding she could tell when I was irritated, tense, sad or content.

"I'm Gaz and this is Tak."

He looked at us weird.

"You're not from here?"

"If you would have been present _yesterday_ you would have known that there were two other transfer students." I said trying to keep my voice from rising

"Ooh."

We continued to walk away from him.

"Tak is a nice name. Sounds se-"

Ok so I lost it a bit. The kid was really irritating me. I punched him in his ribcage causing him to double over. He coughed and from what I could make out complimented me on having a good arm. We finally left the building and started to eat our lunch at our spot.

"Seems like he likes you."

"I don't."

"Come on it was nice of him to think your name is _sexy_."

I could feel my eyebrow twitch as she said it. I was about to answer when I felt the air get heavier.

"What the hell?" asked Gaz

We looked around and I couldn't fight the bad feeling at the bottom of my stomach which I had been getting ever since we got to Karakura town.

"Why do I have the feeling that we got ourselves into something more than an experiment?"

Gaz looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"You think it's the same thing-"

"HELLO!"

I don't blame my reflexes, honestly, I don't. They have saved my ass more times than I could count. That Shinji kid had popped out of nowhere and honestly got us jumpy, my reaction? I tackled him to the ground landing a few punches to his face.

"Tak-chan it's me!"

I stopped and looked down at him. He had gotten both of my wrists so I wasn't able to punch him anymore. I was straddling him which made him smirk when he saw the position we were in. I got off him offering him a hand which he gladly took. I sat back down and continued to eat. Gaz was looking at that Shinji kid when she got up and started to inspect him.

"How did you find us?" I asked

"What?"

"You… there is something off about you." Gaz cut in

This made me look at up him. He looked a bit nervous. Gaz had the ability to see things I couldn't as I had the ability to sense things which she couldn't. Peas and carrots.

"What do you mean?"

Gaz made eye contact with him which made him fidget more.

"Stop fidgeting." I said as I got up to join Gaz

I looked at him then back at Gaz, she nodded to me which was more than I needed. I grabbed his hand which made him blush. I fought back the growl that was forming. I closed my eyes and started to feel the air around us, well the air between me and Shinji. I suddenly let go and backed away. I grabbed Gaz and pulled her with me.

"What's wrong?" asked Shinji

"You-"

The bell rang, he got distracted and I took the opportunity to leave. When he turned to us we had already gotten inside the building and made our way to the classroom. When he arrived we were already at our seats with Ochi sensei lecturing.

'_What did you feel?'_

'_He… he's aura was too… I don't know how to explain it. It seemed dark and…'_

'_Old?'_

'_Yeah.'_

Throughout the rest of the day I found Shinji glancing over to me and smiling. I ignored it and tried to pay attention to the lecture. Gaz and I had decided to leave as fast as we could as soon as school bell rang so we wouldn't have to worry about that Shinji kid following us. We succeeded. When we got home we discarded our uniforms and got into our regular clothes. I was wearing skinny blue jeans with my favorite dark grey vintage tee and a black sweater. Gaz was wearing something similar but blue. We were watching television when the doorbell rang. I opened it to find Tatsuki with the orange haired girl, Orihime I think, with her.

"Hey!" Tatsuki said smiling with Orihime

I motioned them to come in and as I was closing the door I stood frozen at the spot. At the other side of the street I saw that Shinji kid standing up against a wall looking at me with a rather grim look. I glared at him and slammed the door of the apartment.

"Something wrong Tak-chan?" asked Orihime

"That new kid from our class…"

"Oh that's right. Hirako-kun told me to give you this." Orihime said as she handed me a folded piece of paper.

_I want to talk to ya, alone. Meet me outside after you are done with your visitors. Love… Shinji._

He had added hearts and, I had quickly crumbled up the paper and tossed it to the garbage can.

"Hey now that I think of it how come you added a chan to Tak's name?" asked Gaz

"A what?" asked Orihime

"A chan? I don't know man you said it after you said that kids name too, what was it? Cunt?"

I couldn't help myself I started to laugh.

"Oh that. Its custom for us to call a friend chan or kun after their name." said Orihime

"Okay?" asked Gaz

"Thank you Orihime-chan." I said. Of course my voice was always lifeless so it didn't sound as nice as when she said it.

The reason why Tatsuki and Orihime were over was because they wanted to show us around the town. They were the only ones, female wise, to know a bit about us. I enjoyed Tatsuki and Orihime's company. After about two hours of planning what to do for the upcoming weekend, Tatsuki and Orihime left. As I said goodbye I noticed that Shinji was still there, waiting. It was rather chilly so I grabbed another black sweater that was a size bigger and put it on.

"You going to talk to him?" asked Gaz

"I have a feeling that if I don't he is not going to leave me alone."

"Alright then be careful."

"You too."

She closed the door behind me and I crossed the street to meet up with him. I stopped just a few feet away from him, he was smiling at me.

"Hey Tak-chan."

"Hey."

"I thought ya knew my name."

"What do you want?" I blurted out a bit irritated

"Ouch. didn't' know it bothered ya that much to talk to me."

"You haven't been my favorite person."

I had started to walk. He hurried a bit to catch up to me.

"Care to tell me what happened during lunch?"

"No." I said

"Look I don't have time to play guessing game-"

I had pulled him down to my eye level by his tie, well more like yanked.

"Then why did you come here? Why did you go through all the trouble to find out where I live?"

"It's not like I stalked ya or anything. Ya were easy to trace."

"I… what?"

"I came to warn ya."

I let go of his tie and backed away from him. I had a bad feeling forming at the pit of my stomach again. He started to get closer but I stepped away from him. He noticed my unease and he put his hands up trying to let me know he didn't mean no harm which I was having a hard time believing.

"I'm not going to hurt ya. I just want ya to be more careful about your reiatsu."

"My what?" I asked

"You… you don't know what that is?" he asked a bit shocked

I shuck my head. He rubbed the back of his head,

"Oh now I did it."

That's when I felt it. This huge force pounding down on me, I was having difficulty standing. Whatever was causing it made me feel afraid, especially towards the kid because it felt similar to what I had felt during lunch.

"Tak!"

He tried to help me but my reflexes that were started up by my instinct jump started me and made me start running away from him. I could hear him getting closer calling out to me but everything seemed to be going fast. The burning sensation in my chest and my legs hitting the pavement hard didn't seem to faze me. I didn't stop I couldn't stop. I felt a strong grip get a hold of my waist as I was being tackled down to the ground.

'_Grass?'_

I didn't notice it then but I was having trouble breathing. I tried squirming away from whatever had pinned me down but I couldn't. I kicked and threw punches but I couldn't make a hit. My gaze suddenly went dark and I started to calm down. I didn't know what was going on but I was starting to relax more. I hadn't noticed it at first until I felt pressure on my lips. It was soft and gentle but at the same time wanting. I felt my lips move with his and that's when I noticed it, that Shinji kid was kissing me. I felt him loosening the grip he had on my hands. He moved away from my lips but he gave me a last soft kiss.

"Ah I'm sorry please don't hit me!" he said as he got off me offering me a hand to get up, but he was nervous.

I took his hand and he helped me get up but backed away as soon as I was up. I dusted myself off and I started to walk back home.

"Tak-chan?"

"Look kid I don't know what you are but one thing me and Gaz concluded is that you are different. Something about you is off. How old are you?"

"Why? Do I look too sexy to be in high school?" he said grinning

I had started to crack my knuckles when he started to laugh and say he was kidding in a nervous tone.

"Look I'm not going to say anything but I need to know."

He sighed and got closer to me. He was a couple of inches taller than me so I had to look up to him. He grabbed me by the shoulders and stared at me. I didn't do anything but to wait for him. He connected his forehead with mine. He then proceeded to kiss my forehead.

"Kissing your way out of this is not going to benefit you."

I felt him shudder at the harshness of my voice. He gave in with a sigh,

"I don't want ya involved."

"I won't be."

"You don't know what could happen."

"And you don't know us."

He hugged me closer to him.

"I'm older… way older than you."

"You're not mortal are you?"

He tensed even more, his grip tightening. My hands that were at my side at the moment gently started to move their way up to his face. He was tall so I had to pull his face down to me but he didn't let me. Instead he released his grip from my shoulders and went to my waist. There he picked me up making me wrap my arms around his neck. Our faces were so close to each other that all I could do is breathe him in. I wasn't saying or doing anything, just felt him, his aura. I heard him mutter something but when I was about to ask his lips claimed mine.


	3. III

We had spent the majority of the two hours talking and kissing, well he mainly kissed me. We were by a river lying down on the grass. He did most of the talking, he told me about his life in soul society. How his Lt. did some weird thing to him and seven others resulting in them going into hiding because they were wanted, dead.

We were kissing when my left pocket started to vibrate. He stopped and took out my cell phone without my permission.

"The hell?"

"It's Gaz." he said

"I know. What I meant is what are you doing checking my cell phone for." I said as I yanked my cell phone back from him.

"Aren't we an item now. It's fine for me to check on my girlfriend."

"Like hell you can!" I said as I got up

"Why not?"

"Because I hate guys who keep tabs on their girls."

"So we are an item." I heard him say rather happily

I stared at him and for the first time, I felt my face get hot.

"You didn't deny it." he smirked at me as he got up

"Doesn't matter, we won't be an item if you keep this up." I said as I started to walk back towards my apartment.

I felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist and pull me close to him.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into my ear as he kissed the side of my head

The reason Gaz had texted me was because I had been gone for two hours and she was getting worried. I texted her back saying I was on my way home so she wouldn't worry.

"You know I can help you with your abilities. That way when you or Gaz are in trouble you can defend yourselves."

"Just what kind of trouble will happen here?"

As we walked he informed me how his Lt. has this plan in creating some key and destroying soul society which is a bad thing if that was to happen. He also said that evil spirits known as Hollows attack people with high spiritual energy, which is what Gaz and I have. We had arrived at my apartment. He had let go but just enough to make me face him. He started to kiss me when I felt him tense up and cover me with his body. But I had seen what he was shielding me from.

"What? No hit?" he said as he looked around.

He let go of me and as I backed away he found that I had a sandal in my hand.

"You stopped-"

"SHINJI!"

"Oh no."

He turned to face a small petit young girl who looked pissed. She had a good arm, I was able to catch it but the force behind it was pretty strong.

"Hey Hiyori." he said nervously

"What the hell do you think you're doing mingling with a human!"

I weighed the sandal on my hand and stared at the girl.

"You have a nice arm. But can it beat mine?"

I threw it back and I saw her catch her sandal but I saw the twitch of her eyebrow.

'_I guess mines stronger.'_

Shinji stared at the girl then at me.

"Tak."

"Good night kids."

I was walking to my apartment when he stopped me.

"It isn't what you think."

"Huh?"

"I'm not with her." he said

I looked at him puzzled. He looked at me as if pleading me not to leave him which I wasn't so why…

"I wasn't thinking about that idiot. I'm tired. I want to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." I turned to the girl who was rubbing her hand but stopped when she saw me looking at her. "Nice to meet you Hiyori, I hope we can play catch some time."

"Eh yeah." I heard her respond

Shinji walked me to my door and kissed me goodnight.

"I'll drop by later."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just to check up on you."

I punched him the ribs again. He doubled over. I closed the door and proceeded to my room.

"Hey you home."

"Yeah. Sorry if I took long. He told me about himself and you were right he isn't normal."

"Normal?"

"He is immortal."

I told Gaz everything that Shinji kid had told me. She asked a few questions and I answered best to my knowledge.

"Sounds like things are going to be intense in the upcoming months."

"Yeah that's why he wants to help us defend ourselves just in case we get caught in the middle."

"Hmmm. Hey you think that Lt guy will target you since you know, you're with Shinji now?"

"I hope not. I hate the idea of using others as bait."

"True."

After a bit more talking we both called in for the night. I was very tired so I only changed into a long sleeve shirt that was a size bigger and left my boy shorts on. I was sleeping when I was rudely awoken by some rattling at my window. Not bothering to put any pants on I got up lazily walking towards the window. I opened it and looked outside. It was still dark out and quiet. I sighed and was about to close it when Shinji appeared.

"HELLO-"

I had punched him in the face this time. He had startled me and my reflexes acted up.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get to the second floor?"

I looked outside and saw that he was floating or something.

"You idiot someone will see you." I said as I pulled him inside. He was holding his nose so he needed help.

I closed my window and looked at him as he got up and checked if his nose was broken.

"It's not broken. I didn't use enough force to break it." I stated

"I see."

I was going back to bed when I felt his arms around my waist pulling me close to him.

"You look cute with your messy hair."

I groaned as I tried to go back to the warmth of my bed. It was cold outside so when I had opened the window the cold hair had gotten me chilly.

"Look kid I want to go back to bed. Its 3am, I have school tomorrow."

"I know." he said as he hugged me closer.

"Look if you want to cuddle let's do this in bed, I'm cold."

"Fine by me." he said happily

I got in bed and he followed. We spooned. He pulled me closer to him.

"I just realized you aren't wearing any pants."

"Hmmm."

He started to massage my left leg making me stiffen by his actions. I turned to face him,

"Shinji is this your idea of keeping an eye on me?"

"You called me by my name, you do remember!"

He caught me by surprise as he kissed me. I noticed it was a bit different, it felt like he wanted to do more but held back. I was on my back and he was on his side kissing me. He was still wearing his school uniform so I pulled him by his tie so he could be completely on top of me but he tensed.

"I'm doing us both a favor. I can feel that you're holding back and I'm uncomfortable in this position and I'm pretty sure you're going to get tired from being on your right arm for so long."

He smiled and kissed me softly.

"You sure?" he whispered to me

I rolled my eyes and pulled him on top of me. The position felt better and I'm pretty sure he was enjoying it since we could feel more of each other. This time I was the one who kissed him. I was sucking gently on his lower lip when I heard him groan. He pressed himself more onto me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. His hands were on my hips gently drawing circles with his thumb on my hip bone. My body jolted a bit.

"I guess I found your tickle spot." he grinned at me

"Don't you dare." I said as I bit down on his lip

He wasn't exactly between my legs but his left leg pushed me upward making me arch my back which made my chest meet his. And that's when the kiss evolved. His tongue slipped into my mouth. I felt his tongue pierce rubbing up against my tongue. My hand went to his hair gently twirling my index finger around a strand of his hair. I suddenly felt his left hand leaving my hip and going towards my chest, he stopped right under my right breast as if debating whether to proceed or not. My left leg which was right between his legs started to rub his middle making him groan. He left my lips and started to kiss and suck my neck. A whimper left my swollen lips as he found my spot.

"we… have… to stop." he said out of breath

"yeah…"

Before we went back to cuddling he kissed me softly. I was pretty tired at that point so I didn't worry about having another heated moment. We snuggled close to each other and fell asleep.

I heard my alarm go off. I was stretching when I felt a pair of strong arms hold me.

"What the?"

I turned to see Shinji sound asleep. I kissed his cheek making him wake up.

"Morning beautiful."

"Its morning, I have to go take a shower."

I got up but was pulled back by him. He kissed my lips and then proceeded to my neck.

"I'm serious Shinji."

"Alright alright."

I got up and looked at him.

"Don't you have to go home to change?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah."

He got up and was starting to open the window.

"What are you doing?"

"Going home, I'll be back to pick you up." he kissed me

"People would see you!"

"Nah they won't."

He winked at me and jumped out.

Sigh… "boys."

I took a shower and as I got out I noticed that I had a few faint red marks on my neck.

'_That bastard.'_

I got out and found Gaz automatically starring at my neck.

"I guess last night must have been intense." she gave me a wide smile

"Shut up and take a shower."

"So you guys are together?"

I slammed the door to my room and begun to change. Not before making sure Shinji hadn't snuck back in. we were both in the kitchen eating some toast when our doorbell rang. Gaz was the one to answer the door. I heard a few muttered noises and the door close.

"She's in the kitchen eating." I heard her say

"Thanks."

I was washing my plate when I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Morning beautiful." he said as he breathes in the scent of my wet hair.

"Hmmm."

I said as I slightly turned my face to give him a kiss on his cheek but the sneaky bastard moved in time to kiss my lips instead. His arms wrapped themselves tighter around my waist.

"Hey we are going to be late to school if you guys don't stop."

Shinji let go. I grabbed my bag and followed Gaz and Shinji out the door. The walk to school was pretty normal. Gaz and Shinji made some conversation, I would normally walk behind Gaz whenever another person was present but Shinji kept me at his side.

"Why do ya like to hang out in the back?" he asked me pulling me from my daze.

"Huh?"

"That's just how she is." Gaz said, "She likes to hang back when ever there was a third person around. Even with our friend Mimi present. She likes to keep to herself."

I noticed him looking at me. I was wearing my black Ray Ban glasses; I was able to find some extra dark ones. I hate glasses were people can still see your eyes. Gaz was wearing some green ones. He grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. We arrived at school, like I said before I don't like bringing myself attention so I was letting go of his hand but he held on. I looked up at him and he squeezed my hand just a little before giving me a kiss.

"What's wrong?" he whispered to me

"I don't like bringing attention to myself."

"You're not. Besides I want them to know that you belong to me as I belong to you."

"Please no one wants me and I doubt they want you."

The look of horror on his face was priceless.

"Tak-chan why ya have to be so mean?" he said pouting

I faced him and pulled him by his tie to kiss him.

"This is why. You're so easy to mess with."

I let go of his tie and joined Gaz as we headed to class. I heard him curse and catch up to us. We sat in the back so I was following Gaz when I felt him stop me.

"Don't sneak off during lunch time. I need to speak with you and Gaz."

"I won't."

We sat down and waited for Ochi sensei to arrive. Shinji went on to greet the orange haired kid Ichigo but Orihime and Shinji said it both at the same time making it rather annoying due to their abnormally high pitch voices. Orihime remembered his name which made him happy and started hugging her which caused a ruckus with two of Ichigo's friends, the lesbian and the whiny kid. Ichigo dragged Shinji out for god knows what. I wasn't feeling so good so I decided to put my head down. Class was pretty boring, Gaz was sleeping and I kept looking out the window. I couldn't help it but,

"Tak-san, where are you going?" I heard Ochi sensei ask.

"I need some air."

I walked out. Not 3seconds had passed when Gaz joined me.

"What's wrong?"

"The air, it's been getting heavier. I noticed it last night when Shinji came by. I was able to hide it though. How did you get out of class?"

"Oh I guess sensei saw the worried look on my face because she told me to go check on you… Tak I'm worried, you look tired and pale."

Just as she finished the air got painfully heavy causing me to collapse, Gaz fell to her knees covering her ears. I blacked out.

"How is she?"

"I don't know the nurse says it was just a fainting spell. She should come to any minute now."

I was in the dark. I could hear voices, I tried to move and open my eyes but I was just too tired. I felt cold, abnormally cold. I forced my eyes to open as I felt like I was sinking into the dark abyss.

"Hey she's awake."

I looked around and saw Gaz looking at me with a worried look on her face.

"What happened?" I asked my voice sounding coarse

"You fainted." I looked towards the door and there stood Shinji with Tatsuki, Orihime and the orange haired kid, Ichigo.

I got up by my vision was spinning. Gaz lend me a hand as I got up.

"What time is it?"

"It's lunch time." she said

"Great I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

The nurse checked me over to make sure I was fine. She recommended I drink orange juice which I did thanks to Shinji who exaggerated in the amount I should drink. We were at a top of some building eating our lunches. Tatsuki dragged us along with her and Orihime to _their_ kicking spot.

"How are you feeling Tak-chan?" asked Orihime

"Better." I lied

Shinji was sitting on my left while Gaz sat on my right.

"I know this probably isn't the best time but I wanted to tell you that we are having practice on Thursday. If you want you can just come by and check it out." said Tatsuki

"Sure, I'll go check it out."

I noticed how tense Ichigo was and would glance between me and Shinji. Shinji had told me about Ichigo and since I know Ichigo doesn't know much about me I wouldn't doubt he is wondering if I am aware of what was going on. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. We returned to class and I spoke with Ochi sensei telling her what the nurse had told me. The rest of the day seemed to drag on too slow. I was getting restless and wanted school to end. Two hours later and I was granted that freedom. Ochi sensei had told me before I left class that if I didn't feel good the next day to not show up to class.

Shinji and Gaz were waiting for me after class.

"Let's go."

"Wait."

Gaz and I turned towards Shinji.

"There is something I want to talk to you about."

We both looked at each other and nodded. He told us to follow him.

"I told my comrades about you. You already met Hiyori yesterday."

"Who?" asked Gaz

"Some little kid who beats him up."

Gaz laughed a little making Shinji turn towards us blushing.

"Anyway they want to meet ya before we decided if ya need the help."

He was saying that because I bet Hiyori had protested since she saw that I could beat her. We followed him into some warehouses and then he came to a halt. I didn't see a thing but I could sense it.

"That's a pretty big barrier." said Gaz

I turned to her as she held her hand out to me. I grabbed her hand and closed my eyes.

"You're right. It is pretty big."

"You can see it?" asked Shinji

"I can, Tak can't."

"I can sense it but I can't see it."

We followed him inside and suddenly that feeling of tiredness vanished. Gaz looked at me as she heard me take a big breath in.

'_Better?'_

'_Yeah. I feel way better.'_

'_You look better too.'_

I noticed the little girl sitting in a pile of rubble. Then I noticed six other people.

"Everyone this is Tak and Gaz. Tak, Gaz this is Love, Rose, Kensei, Lisa, Hiyori, Mashiro and Hachi."

"Hey." we both said

"So this is Shinji's girlfriend." said the guy with the star shaped fro called Love.

I didn't react as he approached me and inspected me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Love turned to Gaz.

"Why not?" he asked

"She hates it."

It was true. It took me all my will power not to attack the guy. He backed away as Gaz started to count with her fingers. How did she manage to predict the time I would snap? Who knows but she just saved that guys sorry ass.

"What is she going to do about it?" yelled Hiyori

Gaz laughed and started to back away.

'_Don't make it obvious.'_

'_Remember the last time I got caught in your little fit of rage? I was nearly killed!'_

'_Fine.'_

Hiyori approached me looking up at me.

"She doesn't look so tough!"

"Acting brave in front of your friends? That's not a very smart move."

I was looking down at her. The warehouse was poorly lit so my face must have been shadowed because her facial expression changed and started to back away from me.

'_Hey you're doing it again.'_

'_What?'_

'_That smile of yours.'_

I turned away from the group to join Gaz. Gaz flinched but I was able to get it. Hiyori had thrown me her sandal, Shinji reacted but I was quicker. I looked at Hiyori and smiled,

"I think this belongs to you."

"Tak wait."

I turned to Gaz.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

I gave the shoe to Shinji and followed Gaz out the warehouse.

"Wait!"

"I'm sorry kid but it looks like your group doesn't like _me_."

"That's not true." said the guy with silverfish whitish hair, Kensei

I knew it, since the moment we came. He was interested in Gaz. No matter how tough the guy looked his expression changed when he saw her. I didn't say anything. Let them figure it out.

"I don't like her." said Hiyori

"Shut up. We are a group and we decide together." said Shinji

"Fine, whatever." she said

The 'group' talked and after 15min,

"Welcome to the group!" said the girl with green hair Mashiro

She both gave us massive bear hugs. Rose welcomed us along with Hachi, Lisa and Kensei. Love apologized for making me uncomfortable but welcomed us. Shinji was hugging me when Hiyori approached me.

"Welcome to the group."

"If you're wondering if Shinji is untouchable you're wrong, you can still beat him up."

She looked at me wide eyed and then smiled wickedly at Shinji. She left laughing and thanking me.

"Why did ya give her permission to hit me?"

"Just because you're with me doesn't mean it changes things with your friends."

I looked towards Gaz she was talking with Kensei. I smiled, it had been a while.

We were shown an underground training ground beneath the warehouse. So far it had been rather interesting seeing them show us their masks and listening to their past lives and what had happened 110 years ago. That part sort of bothered me because he never mentioned it had happened 110 years ago.

"Makes me feel like I'm dating an old guy." I said towards Gaz but I knew Shinji had heard me because he looked like he was about to die.

"You let an old guy touch you… ew." she said laughing quietly as she noticed Shinji sulking.

Shinji and Kensei were walking us back to our apartment when I started to feel it again. Gaz looked at me, Shinji had been holding my hand and he too felt the sudden change.

"Hey you alright? Your hand suddenly got cold."

"I'm fine I'm just tired." I said

We got to the apartment. Kensei said goodbye to Gaz.

"I'll be back later to check on you."

"Hmmm I'll leave the window open for you."

"Ok."

He hugged me and kissed me. Once inside the apartment I felt better.

"Fuck! What the fuck is going on!"

Gaz looked at me confused.

"Every time I step foot outside I start feeling faint, as if my strength is being drained."

"It's been following us."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know what to say. You know how hard it took us to get rid of it."

"Maybe Hachi can help or Shinji. I'll tell him about it and you show him."

"Ok."

We ate, did our homework and called in for the night.


	4. IV

I was in that dark abyss again. I hate the feeling of immobility and that is how I felt in the dream. I was on my back but my hair floated around me like if I was in water but not. I was suddenly being pulled deeper into the abyss. I was ok with it if it weren't for the bad feeling forming in the pit of my stomach again. Then I jumped.

"Sorry."

"What the? Shinji?"

"You looked sound asleep I didn't know how to wake you."

"Good thing you did."

"Why?"

I got up and rubbed my eyes, he was sitting at the edge of the bed looking at me.

"I don't know I think I was having a nightmare."

I removed the covers offering him room and he gladly accepted. I lay back down with him at my side. He smelled nice. It's rare for me to find a good smelling guy.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Hmm no."

I snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Have you ever had long hair?"

"What?"

"I'm just curious since you have short hair."

"Yeah back when I was a captain in soul society. It was as long as yours is except I had bangs."

"Hmmm I like guys with long hair. Makes me wonder why I'm with you."

He tensed and I smiled. I kissed him.

"Seriously you're fun to mess with."

He pouted and turned from me as I was going to kiss him. This time I was the one on top. My hands were at either side of his face as I straddled him. He looked at me confused but still smirked at me.

"Want to have another session?"

"Hmm maybe."

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down towards him. My hair fell like curtains around us as we kissed. Suddenly I heard it,

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

I stood up and looked out the window. I could vaguely see a shadow creep around the apartment.

"Tch she was right."

"Who was?"

"Gaz told me that something has been following us. I can't see it but she can. The reason I've been feeling weak is because of that thing. It's happened before but I never thought it would happen again."

"He looked out the window and I saw his expression change."

He pulled me away from the window.

"How long have you been getting this feeling?"

"Since we got here. It got stronger today, that's what caused me to faint."

I shivered.

"I'm going to check on Gaz."

I left the room. I knocked on Gaz's door,

"What's going on?" she asked me sleepy

"Sorry to wake you but that thing is outside. Shinji is here."

"Aw man."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

She allowed me into her room and I concentrated.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good." she said as she went back to bed

"Call me if something happens."

"I will."

I closed her door and went back to my room. I felt around the house but everything was fine. Once I walked into my room it was different. Shinji was waiting for me.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah it's a hollow but it feels different."

I started rummaging through one of my drawers and pulled out some sage.

"What's that?"

"It's an old family remedy. This herb cleanses the house or person of bad spirits."

"You believe in this?"

"I did it once before."

He looked at me as I stood in the middle of my room and lit the tip of the sage that was wrapped around in red thread. As it caught on fire I blew on it creating incense. I closed my eyes and breathe in the scent of sage, my favorite. I heard the door open and Gaz walked into my room.

"Is something wrong?"

"No but you know how much I love it when you cleanse."

She sat next to Shinji as she too closed her eyes and took in the scent. I started a small prayer and started to go around the room spreading the scent of sage. As I did so I could feel the heavy atmosphere disappear little by little. Shinji got up and looked out the window.

"It's gone."

"Hmm."

"Do my room!" said Gaz

I followed her out the room and did the same to her room. After I was done I figured I should do the same to the rest of the apartment. After I was done we headed back to our room, I turned off the sage and put it back into my drawer. I inhaled and stretched.

"Much better."

"Yay! Well goodnight." Gaz said as she headed to her room

I closed my door and jumped on top of Shinji who was on the bed. He was able to grab me and roll me on to my back. He smiled at me and kissed me, this time a different feeling formed in my stomach. I pulled him closer to me by his tie. I deepened the kiss as I gently nibbled on his bottom lip. His hands were messaging my thighs. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I felt his tongue ring rub up against my tongue. I was starting to get used to the feel of his tongue ring and I liked it. His lips left mine but they found something else, my neck. He sucked and nibbled at the spot he had found the night before.

"If I find those marks any redder by tomorrow morning, you're going to regret it." I said trying really hard to keep my voice serious

I felt him suck harder, my back arched as he bit down onto my bare shoulder. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back as I started to suck his neck with as much force as he had done to me. I heard him moan as I found his pulse and suck it hard. His tie was getting in the way so I undid it and threw it somewhere in my room and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Wait."

I guess he thought I was getting a bit out of control but seriously all I wanted was to get him back for biting my shoulder and I really couldn't accomplish that without removing his tie.

I looked at the time and it was past 2am. I sighed and got up.

"Come on lets sleep. We still have two days of school." I said as I started to feel tired.

I settled in and so did Shinji. He held me close and kissed the side of my head.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

It was after school and I had gone with Tatsuki to the dojo. They had ended their practice and I was speaking to the coach, apparently I did have some skill and they wanted me to join. After I accepted me, Gaz and Tatsuki were by a park when I started to feel something very wrong in the atmosphere.

"Gaz!"

There was a large explosion. There were screams and a lot of dust. I looked towards the area where the explosion had taken place and I saw two shadows. One was rather large while the other was small. Gaz and Tatsuki were getting up when something that I never felt before over powered me. I fell to my knees feeling as my very life essence was being sucked away. I was having trouble breathing, I looked to my right, Gaz and Tatsuki were having the same complications. But as I looked around the rest of the people around laid on the ground motionless. The heavy atmosphere lifted but I was still in a weakened state. The dust had cleared it revealed a large black figure in white clothing. The small one was abnormally pale with piercing green eyes. I made eye contact with the smaller one.

"Well looks like those three survived. Should I kill them Ulquiorra?"

"Ul…quiorra?"

The big guy started to approach us. Gaz and Tatsuki were still on their knees, I was able to get up. I faced him.

"Well seems like you're the strongest of the three."

He raised his arm. I knew what he was going to do. How I despise men who hit on the weak. I felt this surge of energy coarse through me as I got angry. I was attempting to block but another classmate named Chad appeared right before me countering the blow. Orihime was beside us.

"Tak-chan are you alright?"

"Yeah." I said weakly

"Orihime, take them to a safer place."

Orihime got Tatsuki as I got Gaz. She took us to a 'safer' place but as soon as another explosion was heard I nodded to her.

"Don't worry I'm not in a bad shape. I'll look after them."

I sat next to Gaz and as hard as I fought I couldn't keep my eyes open. I fell back into the black abyss.

I don't know how much time had passed but I awoke in a dark room. It was my room. I got up and saw Shinji get up from a chair that was close to my bed.

"Where's Gaz?"

"She's in her room, don't worry Kensei is with her."

"What the hell happened?"

He sat down on my bed hugging me close to him. He was upset, I didn't know how I knew but he was upset.

"Aizen, he's made his move."

"Bastard didn't have to kill innocent people."

"He doesn't care."

He gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Your training starts tomorrow. We can't risk you or Gaz targeted."

"We have school."

Sigh… "I know. I'll be picking you up and take you to school, I won't be sticking around but after school I'm picking you up and your training will begin."

"Ok."

He kissed me softly and laid me back into my bed.

"Rest, you were close to death today."

"As if I'll be going down without a fight."

He laughed as he got into bed with me. Sleep came easy and I didn't have any nightmares.

It was Friday and school went by fast. Shinji waited for us after school and we walked to the warehouse. They all stopped what they were doing and gathered underground.

"Ok we don't know what you are capable of so we are going to test you on a few things." said Shinji

"We work best together." said Gaz

I was looking around my surroundings. I wasn't paying attention to what they were discussing but I felt a change in the wind. I grabbed Gaz's hand and quickly moved to the left. Hiyori had swung her sword at us. It was sheathed so I grabbed the sword with my right hand. I pushed Hiyori back.

"What the hell?"

"Pay attention." said Gaz

Apparently she had told them we work best as a team and she was right. I was always the muscle in the group as she was the brain. This time Lisa took a shot at us, appearing behind us she kicked down towards us but I blocked with my left. She had jumped and gotten speed as she descended upon us but I was able to block with both arms and wrap my arms around her leg and swing her around. She landed on her feet.

"So far Tak is the one doing all the work." said Hiyori

"Are you sure about that?"

Gaz was by my side. Technically she hadn't moved. She yawned, we were both earth bound. So where I had strength she had speed. We figured it out when we were in a predicament back home.

This time Mashiro attacked us. She had a mask on and charged at us with great speed. I clapped my right hand with Gaz's left and as soon as we felt each other we set up a counter attack. Gaz charged first and swung at her but Mashiro moved to the left and that's when I emerged from beneath Gaz, I hit her with my fist that sent her flying upward.

"MASHIRO!"

The only problem when Gaz and I tag team is that we can't control how much strength and speed we share. That's why we always just stay close by one another.

"Oops."

I joined Gaz and waited for the people to calm down. She wasn't badly injured, I hoped. Hiyori was the first to raise her voice.

"Maybe we should go." said Gaz

"Good idea."

We both grabbed our bags and told Hachi to shut it since he was the one who remained at our side.

"Where are you going?" he whispered

"We are getting out of here." said Gaz

I held out a peace sign at him pretty much saying 'later'. Gaz and I high five each other and ran out the training ground and out the warehouse. We were still running when we decided to stop at the river where Shinji and I had talked.

"You think she's alright?" asked Gaz sounding a bit worried

"I wouldn't know. She felt alright."

"I had a bad feeling about the whole tag team thing."

"Hmmm."

I felt them. I high five Gaz but they were already there.

"Why'd ya leave?"

I didn't say a word. Gaz looked at Kensei and then at Shinji.

"Is she alright?"

"Mashiro is fine, just a minor bruise." answered Shinji

"Gaz."

She looked at me and nodded. She got right next to me.

"I don't think you have to worry about us. We'll be fine."

I raised my hand to high five her.

"Wait!"

I stopped and looked at Shinji.

"We can help ya control it."

Gaz looked at me. I knew how she felt. She didn't want to push them away, especially Kensei. I sighed,

"We'll stay." said Gaz

'_I hope we don't regret this later on.'_

'_Yeah.'_

We went back to the warehouse and found Hiyori glaring at me, of course she would. I was the one that held strength. I felt it, since the moment she found out about me and Shinji, she doesn't trust me. I apologized to Mashiro who had a swollen cheek. She gave me one of her killer hugs. We practiced a bit more, this time I tried really hard not to use my strength but it resulted in getting yelled at by Love.

Gaz and I stopped, making everyone look at us.

"We have to go home."

"Why? It's the weekend." said Shinji

"We have a date tomorrow."

"With who?" I heard both Shinji and Kensei say in unison which made me and Gaz smile at each other.

"Tatsuki and Orihime. They told us they were going to show us around."

They both had a look of relief on their face but Shinji's changed.

"You can't go."

"Huh?"

"Ya need to train."

"I'll train after I'm done."

"No, you'll train until you-"

I had punched him in the rib causing him to double over for the third time.

"Any objections?"

The rest of the gang shook their heads. As Gaz and I left we couldn't help but feel relieved to get out of the warehouse.

"I don't want to go back."

"Me neither."

"Should we avoid them?"

I looked at Gaz. I knew this was going to happen, she did it quiet often. We got to our apartment and decided to eat. We hadn't eaten since lunch time at school and we were both hungry. I fixed us up something quick and that would help us regain our strength. Gaz had gone up to take a shower as I cleaned up. I started to feel weird as I thought about Shinji. I couldn't help but feel regret from the last time I hit him.

"He's getting to you that much?"

"Hmm."

"Don't worry its happening to me too."

Gaz had gotten out of the shower.

"You should go relieve yourself. It might help."

I turned to look at her smirking face.

"Is that what you did while you were in there?"

"Maybe."

"So… was he good?"

I felt her tense and I smiled.

"You're a jerk."

"Don't worry I might just take your advice into consideration."

"Well whatever I'm going to bed. At what time did Tatsuki said she was going to drop by?"

"Um 11am I think."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Hmm."

I finished cleaning the kitchen and went to go take a shower. After a very satisfying shower I went to my room to change. As I entered my room I felt a gust of wind.

"I don't remember leaving my window open."

I looked towards my closet and felt him.

"Get out of there you perv."

The closet door opened and out he came holding his nose.

"What's wrong with your nose?"

"Nothing." he said too quickly

My wet hair was sticking to my skin as I held onto the towel that wrapped around my body loosely. He got up and turned around as soon as he saw me. I grabbed him by his tie and threw him out of my room.

"Stay."

I said as I slammed the door. I quickly changed to my large basketball shorts and a black muscle shirt. I opened the door finding him sitting up against the door. So he had fallen backwards as I opened the door.

"Sorry."

"Save it."

He got up and got into my room. I closed the door and laid on my bed, I was looking up to the ceiling. Well to the poster I had stuck on earlier of my favorite movie.

"The Warriors?" he asked

"You've lived for over 100 years. What have you been doing all this time?"

He stood quiet and I knew why.

"It's not healthy you know. Be glad that you are alive."

He was playing with a lock of my wet hair.

"Hey what's that?"

He got my left arm and inspected my brand.

"It's a wolf if that's what you are wondering."

"Aren't you a little young to be getting tattoos?"

"What are you my dad?"

He sighed and traced my tattoo that was on my bicep. I shivered.

"Ticklish?"

"That part has gotten sensitive."

"Did it hurt?"

"The shading stung, it was like a burning sensation. I was able to bare it."

"Burning sensation huh."

I looked at him as he got on top of me. Immediately we had started to make out. I was having a hard time keeping up with him as he held my wrist up above my head. I wasn't fighting him so he let go and his hands traveled down my arms, down my torso and to my hips. There his hands dug underneath my shirt and got a firm hold of my bare hips. He pushed me further up my bed so my head lay in the pillows. He started to remove my shorts which made me jump a little but he kept kissing me. He removed my shorts leaving me in my black muscle shirt and black boy shorts. I wasn't able to stop him as he removed my boy shorts as well. He had gotten a hold of my wrists with his left hand as he removed my shorts with his right. He started to kiss me down my jaw line to my neck and kissed down my clothed torso.

"what-"

"Shhh you have me now. There's no reason for you to pleasure yourself in the shower."

I blushed, literally. He knew?

I was about to protest when I felt him kissing my inner thighs. My legs automatically closed but he kept them apart which made me blush even more. I felt his tongue and my body jumped, he held me down though. His licks were long. He was savoring me I could feel it as he kept licking me and sucking on my lips. It felt good, way better than the shower. He found my clit and sucked on it making me jump. My hand was on his hair gently twirling my index finger on a lock of his hair. I felt something built up in my stomach. I felt it before but this was different my legs felt weak and my breathing picked up. My back arched as his tongue went deeper. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Shinji!"

I let go and I felt him suck me more. I was trying to catch my breath when he kissed his way back up to me and kissed me hungrily. He had placed himself between my legs and I felt it. His throbbing member was pressed up against me. His hips started to grind up against me making me gasp. I started to push him to the side so I could relieve him but he stopped me.

"Shinji."

"No. I'm fine."

I got to hand it to him for not jumping at the chance at his dick getting sucked but it made me feel, I don't know, bad that he was 'suffering'.

"Don't worry I'll make sure we won't go too far." I whispered to his ear as my hands worked his pants.

He tried to stop my hands but I bit down on his lip as I kissed him making him surrender and lay down.

"Trust me." I kissed him and worked my way down south.

He was pretty hard. There was no way he would be able to cure this with a cold shower. As I pulled his pants to his thighs I was sort of getting nervous. See I had never done what I was about to do before. Good thing my hair was covering my face as my lips kissed his tip because I felt stupid. I didn't know what to do with it. I relaxed as I kissed the side of his shaft trying to remember something similar to this that I had encountered. Banana? No that won't work. Then it came to me, an ice cream of course. Well those ice pop thingies or whatever they are called. So as I was at the base when I licked him from the base to the tip earning me a shutter from him. I figured there was no way I could fit him all in my mouth, I could but one step at a time. My hand grabbed the base as I took as much as I could of him in. I started to bob my head and work my hand in a rhythm. His hand was messaging my scalp and intertwining his fingers in my hair. I heard him groan as I used my tongue to put pressure on him. His grip got tighter on my hair and that's when I felt it. His member throbbed and a warm liquid filled my mouth.

"Tak!" he hissed

I was able to swallow everything to my surprise. I sucked him clean before pulling his pants back on. I looked for my boy shorts and shorts and put them on when I found them.

Shinji was still breathing hard when I lay next to him giving a gentle kiss on his cheek. It was almost 1am and I was tired. I fell asleep but was pulled from my slumber as Shinji pulled me closer to him kissing my lips. I smiled and kissed him back. We both fell asleep.


	5. V

I awoke the next day with no one next to me. I didn't bother to wonder, he had things to do and so did I. I opened the door when I smelled food. Gaz's door suddenly opened,

"Your making food?" she asked me sleepily

"I thought you were."

We both looked at each other and wondered who was downstairs making food. I went first with her following closely. We heard voices and got ready to fight whoever was downstairs. When we got into the kitchen we saw the weirdest thing we had ever seen.

Shinji was cooking while Kensei was preparing something with his knife.

"Morning!" said Shinji making me jump a little.

Gaz and I looked at each other and backed away from the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked

"I don't know you tell me."

We stayed in the living room.

'_I didn't know Kensei visited you too.'_

'_He doesn't.'_

'_What?'_

'_Yeah he never visits. I don't know what he's doing here. Shinji looks happy, care to explain.'_

'…'

'_Your silence is enough for me.'_

She laughed making me glare at her which made her laugh even more. We went back into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you food for your girls' day out." answered Kensei

"Why?" asked Gaz

"We don't want ya to go out in an adventure with empty stomachs." answered Shinji

Gaz and I looked at each other suspiciously.

"I don't like this."

"Hmmm. I have to go take a shower. Keep an eye on them."

I went upstairs and took a quick shower. I had told Gaz to put music on and she did. I could hear it coming from the living room. As I got out already clothed I went back downstairs. Gaz had changed and was eating next to Kensei. Shinji was still cooking so I went to sit on the counter next to him.

"Sleep well?" he asked smirking

"Hmm." I said as I bit down on my apple.

"What time are the girls coming over?"

"11am."

He continued to mess with the ingredients before turning to me and kissing me. He lingered more on my lips before I pulled back.

"Your food is going to burn."

"It won't."

He said as he turned back to the stove. He had different clothes on and was wearing a hat. He reminded me of a friend of mine back home. It was 9am so we had enough time before Tatsuki and Orihime arrived.

I noticed him turn the stove of and pull me off the counter as I finished my apple. I sat facing Gaz while he sat facing Kensei. It was an ok breakfast. Kensei had cut fruit while Shinji made eggs with things in them. Now I don't want to look spoiled but I'm very picky with my food but I knew it would hurt Shinji's feelings if I didn't, at least, try his food. I got a small portion of eggs and fruit. I got up to get some water but Shinji stopped me, saying that I should drink orange juice. I guess he hadn't forgotten my fainting spell.

I sat back down and got some orange juice he had poured me.

"Hey Tak go put some music on." said Gaz as she devoured her food.

I got up and decided to put some reggae on. We enjoyed some reggae music to get us going. Not deciding what to listen to I put some Sublime "Smoke Two Joints." Gaz began to laugh. I knew what she was thinking of.

"Fuck foo you had to put this song on."

"I like it."

"What's wrong with the song?" asked Kensei

We both stopped to look at him. I glanced at Shinji who also looked clueless.

'_You serious?'_

'_I wouldn't doubt it.'_

I started to eat my eggs ignoring the fact that there were things in it I didn't recognize and thankfully it wasn't as bad as I thought. Gaz proceeded in telling them how back home we would smoke and take part in doing crazy things. I noticed Shinji tense and Kensei still had the look of confusion.

"Drugs Kensei." I said, "We smoke weed."

I noticed Shinji tense and grow quiet.

"When was the last time ya smoked?" asked Shinji

"Before boarding the airplane on our way over here." answered Gaz

"That was a week ago." said Kensei

"Yup" Gaz said.

My mouth watered, talking about weed made me crave it. I blame Gaz for introducing me to the drug but then again I'm much at fault for doing it. I finished my food and got up, I grabbed my lighter that was on the counter and proceeded to go to my room.

"Hey wait for me!" I heard Gaz

Gaz was upcoming fast meaning that Kensei and Shinji were soon to follow. As she got into my room I closed the door locking it.

"I didn't know you have some." she said happily as she sat on my bed

I was about to go to the drawer when I turned to the window quickly and locked it.

"I think we should hot box it. Who knows what might try to get inside."

I heard a knock on my door,

"Who is it?" Gaz sang

"Me." said Shinji

"What?" I said

"What are ya doing?"

"Girl stuff. You wouldn't understand man, we'll be out soon." Said Gaz

It took a while before I heard him trying to open the door. I sighed and decided to change the hiding place of my stash.

"Whaaa? We are not going to?"

"No, he's not going to leave. Here we'll do this for now."

I handed her some cigarettes and opened the door. Shinji looked concerned when he looked at me and found the cigarette in my hand. He took it from my hand.

"You're too young for this."

"Yes mother." I said as I walked past him

Gaz had lighted hers so we shared since Shinji took mine away. I was sitting on the couch when he sat next to me. I was still smoking the cigarette but handed it to Gaz.

"Thanks for the food." I said to him as I stared at the ceiling listening to Morrissey.

"You liked it?"

"Hmm."

"Normally she doesn't eat things she's not used to. You should feel honored she ate your food." Stated Gaz laughing.

I had dozed off when I felt something on my hand. Shinji was lacing our fingers together. I snuggled closer to him and proceeded to fall asleep but as soon as I was going into the depths of sleep the doorbell rang. Gaz got up to open the door.

"Morning Gaz-chan!"

"Hey."

It was Tatsuki and Orihime. I opened my eyes and looked at the time on my cell phone. It was 11am. I got up but felt Shinji hold me back.

"What?"

"How long are ya staying out?"

"I don't know."

"I'll be waiting-"

I had silenced him with my lips.

"You would do no such thing. I'm a big girl I don't need someone looking after me. I appreciate it but it would only make me tire of you. Besides you have things to do am I correct?"

"Yes we do." said Kensei as he came into the living room.

I noticed Shinji about to protest but I glared at him silencing him. We got ready and headed out. Shinji and Kensei were about to head home when I called Kensei over.

"He is not going to stay away is he?"

He looked towards Shinji who looked at us with suspicion.

Sigh… "No."

"Just in case you notice him starting to get a little impatient tell him that we are girls and probably won't stop shopping until the stores close."

"Really?"

"Well we do have to stop and eat don't we? I'm not going to just shop all day." I said rolling my eyes

"Oh right."

The four of us headed to town. It was really interesting for us since we only knew our way around the school, our apartment and the warehouse. There were a lot of interesting stores and restaurants. The majority of the time we spent looking at music stores.

"Hey look!" said Gaz making me turn towards one of the posters that the music store was promoting. I got closer to it as I recognized the people that were on the poster.

"No way. They are going to be here tonight!" said Gaz a bit over excited

"You're right. I wonder if this record store sells tickets."

"Let's go ask!"

We talked to the cashier who informed us that they did sell tickets. We invited Tatsuki and Orihime but they declined, they already had other plans for the evening. We purchased our tickets and made plans for the night. The show didn't start until 7:30pm but in reality it didn't start until 8pm. We had our experiences with shows to know what went down.

We continued to shop around and visit some food stands. Gaz and I purchased a few clothes that were to our liking. We visited book stores which caused us to spend more time than we should of because of my endless love for literature (comic books).

Time went by so fast that we wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for Orihime.

"Well today was really fun!" Orihime said

I looked at my watch and it was pass 4pm.

"Yeah it sure was. Thank you for doing this for us." said Gaz

"Yeah thanks." I added

"No problem I had fun too." said Tatsuki

We headed back home. We thanked Tatsuki and Orihime again before going our separate ways.

"Hey are we going to tell the guys about tonight?"

"No, that's why we are going home hide our stuff to make it look like we haven't been home and head out again. Because if they catch us home I'm 100% sure they won't let us go."

"You mean Shinji."

"Hmmm."

We got home and thankfully they weren't there waiting like he had said before. We put everything away and got a few essential ingredients that we knew would do us good for the night.

We left the apartment again and headed back to the music store. We took our time since it was 6pm close to being 7pm. We made a few pit stops along the way to savor the sweet taste of Ms. Mary Jane. We were both wearing our sunglasses so we didn't bother with eye drops. Gaz was wearing some black Dickies, a gray muscle shirt, and a black hooded sweater. I was wearing some blue skinny jeans, a plain black tee and my two black hooded sweaters.

We arrived at the music store. They had remembered us so they showed us where the show was going to take place. It was at a warehouse that was behind the music store. Since we were the first ones we got to chill and meet the people that were putting the whole event together earning us some free drinks and some VIP passes for upcoming events.

By that time it was 8pm and people had begun to show up. We were pretty buzzed and had made acquaintances with pretty much half of the people who were there at the moment. We became great friends with the Dj since we kept giving him advices on what type of music to play during events such as the one we were at.

Starting time was nearing and I knew that out of the three bands that were playing we were there for the last band. The first band started off pretty well, a mixture of punk with some ska/reggae beats got the crowd going and created a descent mosh pit. Gaz and I were really enjoying ourselves. This was the first thing we had done that we were used to since our arrival in Karakura Town. The second band was more reggae but it had its fast moments driving the crowd to pick up the pace.

The last band was setting up. I noticed that out of all the band members I didn't recognize about three of them but the others I did and it gave me great joy to see them. We were in the front when the lead guitarist came out and started to play a song I had long forgotten. It was ska and its beat didn't falter like the rest had with its sudden changes of rhythm. The crowd sang along and danced in the pit, there was only ska and the sweet smell of marijuana. We had taken our share of hits when I made eye contact with the guitarist. He pointed and smiled. Gaz and I pointed back and laughed. He pointed to us and gestured us to go up on stage. The security guard helped us on to the stage as they kept playing their song. I side hugged the guitarist, they ended their song. We hugged and greeted the old bands members and met the new ones.

"Oh man do we have a treat for you tonight!" said Manny, the lead guitarist. "These two young beautiful ladies standing here before you are the two original members of this band. They were there in the beginning and helped us get us going with their crazy antics. Give it up for Tak and Gaz, the two original vixens of this band!"

Gaz and I were just standing there smiling and laughing with Manny when we were caught by surprise by the loud cheers coming from the crowd.

"I LOVE YOU TAK!"

"MARRY ME GAZ!"

We laughed as Manny handed me a mic.

"Thank you for those lovely words." I said pointing at a guy who had long black hair. He was pretty handsome.

'_Shinji would be so jealous if he saw this.'_

'_Good thing he aint here.'_

"Wouldn't you guys like to hear Tak and Gaz play a few songs for us?"

The crowd cheered even more.

"I would gladly sing a few songs for you if it's ok with the band."

I didn't want them to push aside the current singer and trumpet player since I was the singer as Gaz was the trumpet player before. The singer gestured me to go on and Gaz was given the trumpet.

"Ready?"

Many started along with the drums followed by Gaz getting the beat going.

"Esas noches que pasamos juntos no me importaba yo no te amaba esas noches esos dias cada hora que me equibocabas con otros amantes con otros insultos con otras memorias con otras cosas y ahora yo pienso y estubiste enganada…"

(Original song by Dona Canchis- Enganada. I DO NOT OWN!)

The beat kept going and I kept singing, in perfect sync with Manny. There is a part in the song which always got me going. The part where my voice would become coarse and I would scream as if in a death metal band, the rest of the band picked up on the beat making the crowd get rowdier.

"FUIESTE ENGANADA!"

The song ended and the cheer ignited something in me that I had long missed.

"I'm so happy to see you guys so lively tonight."

Manny hugged me as I gave the mic back.

"NOOOO! ONE MORE SONG ONE MORE SONG!"

This time the drums and Gaz started followed by Manny, the rest of the band followed in perfect harmony.

"Como que te vas a ir, Como que te vas a ir asi, Como que te vas a ir, Como que te vas a ir sin mi.  
Ahora te aguantas mamita, Yo no soy tu juguete, De aqui nadie se sale, Hasta cumplir lo que promete.  
Ya tomaste mi cariño, Gastaste mi dinero, Y ahora tu me dices, Por borracho no te kiero.  
Mira que casual dad, Cuando me vengo a enterar, Que tu eres como aquellas, Llegan, pegan y se van.  
Si ya te quieres ir, Y no te importa mi dolor, Porque te llevas todo, Pido una explicación…"

(Original song by Inspector- El dejado. I DO NOT OWN!)

I danced to the beat as Gaz did her solo. God how I missed these times but there were circumstances that didn't permit us to continue therefore abandoned the band. The song was slow but had its good beat to it. And I noticed how the guys were getting especially rowdy. This song is for those situations where the girl wants to leave after she had taken everything from the guy. A bit ironic no?

"Alright guys I hope you have enjoyed these two songs. You don't know how much Gaz and I feel honored to be in your presence, not only with you the fans but the band which we have missed dearly."

The crowd cheered and aw'ed.

"Same here Tak. You don't know how memorable you've made this night for us, taking us back to memory lane."

"Thanks and I would like to thank the singer and trumpet player for joining in."

The trumpet and singer smiled. I was about to give the mic back when the sound system guy told us we had room for one more song.

"Well guys seems like we have room for one more song."

I turned to Manny.

"Do the singer and the trumpet player know Flan?" I asked him

"Yeah." he smiled

"Alright then let's make this a night we won't ever forget!"

I turned towards the singer and trumpet player and told them the next song. After everyone was ready we started.

(Due to lack of information with the lyrics you can go on you tube to check the song out. Matamoska- Flan. I DO NOT OWN!)

It was a night we would never forget. The energy, the fans, our old friends and new made it even more amazing. I danced and sang along with the singer in sync as the crowd did with us. The crowd stopped and cheered as we ended.

"GIVE IT UP FOR TAK AND GAZ!" cried Manny

The cheers and whistles we got from the crowd made us feel very proud of ourselves that after 2years of absence we had not been forgotten and we could still deliver such a performance. I was exhausted but I was happy.

The lights dimmed and we helped the band pack their instruments away. We got hugs from the band members and as we helped them take the instruments to the back, I couldn't help but smile. As we returned to party a lot of people that we knew and didn't approached us, shaking our hands and telling us that we had put up a good show. I would thank them and tell them that it wasn't just us that the whole band was responsible for delivering such a performance.

"Hey why don't you guys party with us tonight!" said Gio, he was the bassist.

"Sure why not." Gaz and I said.

As we headed to the bar someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I turned to find Shinji with Rose, Love and Kensei.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked smiling at them.

"We always come to the shows here." said Rose

"Oh yeah?" asked Gaz as she joined me

"Why weren't you home?" asked Shinji rather grim

I hadn't noticed before but the grip he had on my arm was rather strong.

"Let go of my arm and I'll tell you."

He did and waited for an answer.

"I didn't know you played in a band Tak-chan." said Love

"We used to. It was a coincidence them being here." said Gaz

"Hey!"

I turned to see Manny calling us over.

"Come on Gaz they are waiting." I said pushing Gaz away from the group

I could feel Shinji's stare on me but I disregarded it. He was starting to really push me over the edge.

We got to where Manny was and sat down on the booth.

"Alright let's get this party started!" said Manny handing me and Gaz our shot glass

We raised our shot glasses,

"To Tak and Gaz!"

"To us!" I added

We drank and slammed the shot on the table. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Shinji.

"I need to talk to you."

I looked at Gaz and then at Manny,

"I'll be back. I have something to take care of."

I pulled Shinji with me but stopped when Manny slipped something into my pocket. I looked at him and he winked smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to drag Shinji across the dance floor and towards the exit. Once outside I was hit by the cold night air, I felt my pocket and realized he had slipped me a joint. A smile grew on my lips.

'_He knows me so well.'_

"Talk." I said

"You… I don't even know where to start." he said seriously

I had placed the joint in my mouth and lighted it. I was giving him my back just in case he decided to swat my joint away.

"Then don't." I spat

I took a deep breath, savoring the taste in my mouth. I turned to face him, he looked at me as if I was someone he didn't know which was true, he didn't know me. It had only been a week and not once had I ever talked to him about me. I started to feel more at ease, ah the wonders of this herb. He tried to smack the joint away from me but it only resulted in me smacking his hand away.

"What is it with you trying to control me?"

"I'm not."

"Sure as hell feels like it."

"I'm doing this for your own good."

"You want to do something that is good for me? Stop trying to decide things for me, I'm 18 fucking years old!"

"You're 18?"

"Yeah I'm 18."

"But you-"

"I know I look so young!" I said waving my hands around making it a bit over dramatic, "You don't know how much people misjudge me because of how I look." I said taking a drag from the joint. I held it in feeling it burn my lungs and slowly exhaled. "I'm sorry. Look you're a mature adult I'm not. Let's just end things-"

I wasn't able to finish what I wanted to say because my mouth was covered by his. He slowly eased my mouth open sliding his tongue in the process. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to me as we made out.


	6. VI

I could feel the joint that was between my fingers as I kept making out with Shinji. We parted for air as we were running out but he never let go of his hold on my waist which I hadn't noticed before. I left my arms around his neck and I looked at him as he kissed my lips softly.

"Trust me."

He looked at me confused when I pulled the joint to my lips and took a long drag. I put my mouth close to his.

"Shot gun."

I placed my lips as close as I could to his lips. He slightly opened his lips and I blew the smoke into his mouth which surprisingly he inhaled. He choked the first time,

"You alright?"

*cough* "Yeah."

I took another drag but didn't want to shotgun him but he surprised me by pressing his lips to me and began to suck the smoke out of my mouth. We did this until the joint was gone, I could tell he was more in its influence than I was. He kept kissing me and telling me how his mouth was dry.

"Cotton mouth."

"Huh?"

"That's one of the affects. Your mouth gets dry."

"Oh."

His left hand left my waist and went to the back of my neck. He tilted my head back and kissed me, his tongue fought for dominance as I wasn't letting it happen. His hand left my neck and went to my waist were both his hands caressed my sides before going lower and grabbing my ass. I yelped into his mouth as he hoisted me up, my legs wrapped around his waist. I was pressed up against the wall with him between my legs. He started to grind himself onto me making me moan as I felt him. He sucked and bit my jaw and neck. Making me pull him closer to me, my fingers were in his hair as we made out.

"Let me relieve you."

"No, not here."

"Fine let's go back to my place."

"No."

"Shinji."

"No."

"Trust me."

He let go of his hold on me letting me slide down his body and down to his aching crotch. I undid the belt and zipper. Not wanting to completely undress him I took out his hard cock out and immediately took it into my mouth. His fingers dug into my hair as I worked on him slowly. My hand started to pump him faster as I sucked him harder. It was a little difficult bobbing my head at first but I was able to do it. I felt his cock throb as I took him deeper into my mouth, I squeezed him with my tongue and I felt him release I took him all the way in and felt his seed go down my throat. As he finished I sucked him clean not leaving a spot, on him or on myself, of evidence of what we had done. I stood back up and smiled at him as I fixed his pants.

"Better?"

He kissed me hard as his hands roamed all over my body.

"Better." he said huskily

"Let's go back inside. Gaz is looking for me."

We got back inside but not before fixing my hair and his. I found Gaz sitting with Manny who was talking to Rose and Love.

"There you are." she said

"Hmm."

"Shot?"

"Nah I want water."

She handed me and Shinji a bottled water.

We continued to party with Manny but it was sort of hard since Shinji kept trying to make out with me. I didn't get high afterwards but I did consume a decent amount of alcohol. Shinji, Kensei, Rose and Love all drank but Gaz and I were pretty much drunk by the end of the night.

We were calling it a night. We said goodbye to Manny and the rest of the band.

"Hey what are you doing for your birthday?" he whispered to me

"Nothing."

"We might be in town for another show here, want to party?"

"Sure."

The reason why we were whispering was because he knew how I hate it when people found out about my birthday.

"Alright then I'll hit you up later."

We said goodbye and went on our way back to the apartment. Kensei was with Gaz and I was with Shinji. Rose and Love kept telling us how awesome we were on stage and what kind of language we were singing in.

"Spanish."

"We're bilingual." Gaz added

"Sexy." said Shinji as he kissed my lips

I was kissing him back when I felt as if the air was knocked out of causing me to double over gasping for air. I glanced back at Gaz and she was having trouble breathing as well.

"Tak!"

Shinji was helping me up but the atmosphere got heavy causing me to collapse.

"Gaaaz." I gasped out

"It's the spiritual pressure!"

I couldn't see everything was fogging up. All I could think about was whether Gaz was alright but I was soon consumed by utter darkness.

I hadn't opened my eyes. I was trying to remember what had happened, I remembered the party. We had left and then,

'_Tak?'_

'_Hmmm.'_

'_Are you alright?'_

I slowly opened my eyes but they felt heavy. It was dark but I could make out a few things. I felt at ease but at the same time weak and my head hurt.

"Tch."

Something moved beside me and I quickly realized who it was.

"Tak?"

It was Shinji, he had been spooning me so he turned me around so I could face him.

"Are you alright?"

"I feel like shit. Where am I?"

"At the warehouse, Gaz is fine she's with Kensei."

"How long have I been out?"

"It's almost 6am."

I snuggled closer to him. He kissed my lips,

"Let me sleep for a while longer."

"Ok."

He kissed me again and I pulled him on top of me.

"Tak."

"Hmm."

I stopped and looked at him.

"What?" I heard him say

"Where's your bathroom?"

He quickly got up carrying me bridal style to the bathroom. We made it in time as I emptied my stomach. He left me for a few seconds returning with a bottled water. After I was done I washed my mouth and drank some water.

"Better."

I wobbly got up and tied my hair in a loose bun. I nodded to him as I gulped more water.

"Don't worry. I only empty my stomach once. I should be fine after this."

He nodded as he grabbed my face with his hands kissing my lips softly.

"I'm worried. You look sickly pale and you have dark circles under your eyes."

I looked at the mirror and he was right. I wasn't chubby or anything so my petit figure made it look even worse.

"I just need food, that's all."

He nodded. I had realized that I wasn't wearing my sweaters or my shoes. I wasn't even wearing my pants. My band tee shirt was long so people couldn't see much. And he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants he was in his boxers.

"When did I take my clothes off?"

He stared at me and then laughed.

"When we got to the warehouse I took you to my room and left you there as I went to go find some water. When I returned you had taken off your clothes, you were about to take off your shirt but I stopped you."

"Hmm."

"You do that often?"

"Only when I'm drunk apparently I like to sleep nude."

He blushed making me smile inside. I was rubbing my chest when I noticed I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Um you took that off too. You said it bothered you."

"Did you help?"

He blushed even more making me smirk at him.

"It's ok I don't mind."

I got the water bottle and exited the bathroom. He turned off the light and followed me out. He picked me up bridal style and took me back to his room. He placed me on his bed. I was stretching when I noticed him staring at me as he closed his bedroom door.

"What else did I make you do?"

"um nothing. You fell asleep after taking off your bra." he looked away this time.

I took the chance to take off my shirt leaving me in my black boy shorts. My long hair covered my chest as I lay back down on his bed. As he looked back at me he tensed.

"Like something you see."

I was caught off guard. I didn't know how it happened. One minute he was at his door the next he was on top of me kissing me hungrily. His hands were at my waist as he kissed me, mine were around his neck. We were both rolling around in his bed fighting for dominance. I was on top smirking against his lips as I kissed him when I felt him caressing my breasts. My body shuddered at his touch he made my aching breasts feel good which I was not aware they were aching at the time. He was kissing my neck when I got a little distracted.

'_Hey so I know you're busy, sorry for interrupting, but there's a little ease dropper at your door.'_

'_Hiyori?'_

'_Yeah. She keeps looking at the door. I think her curiosity is getting the best of her.'_

I knew Gaz was smiling. It was as if she was daring me to teach Hiyori a lesson. I sat up Shinji was still messaging my breasts as I straddled him.

"Trust me."

He looked at me and smiled, I wasn't sure if he knew that Hiyori was at the door but the excitement was clearly in the atmosphere. I pulled my head back and started to grind my hips against his and let out a loud moan.

"AAaaaah SHINJI!"

I heard a yelp and a thud at the door and I almost could not suppress my laughter. I felt Shinji's hands on my hips as I had not stopped grinding on him. He sat up quickly wrapping his arms around me and changed position. I was now beneath him and he did not stop grinding his hips with mine. I hadn't stopped moaning as he thrust his hips but it wasn't as loud as the first time. We were both clothed and there had been no penetration but the feel of him against me was pleasuring enough.

'_You should have seen the way Hiyori reacted.'_

'_I heard it.'_

'_The yelp was Hiyori, Love was the one who banged his head on the door.'_

'_Love?'_

'_He was wondering what she was doing and well you can imagine.'_

'_I can Aaah.'_

I cut the communication with Gaz as I felt Shinji thrust his finger inside of me. He had been teasing me as I spoke with Gaz and didn't notice him slip his finger inside of me. He was still between my legs and kissing me, he had slipped his hand between us and into my boy shorts. His fingers were long and hitting a spot deep inside me that was building pressure in my stomach. My back was arching and my legs were shaking a bit, the same feeling I had felt before was forming but it felt different. The pressure was getting unbearable, I was reaching my peek.

"Shinji." I whispered to him trying to keep my voice down as I felt it pitch

He pumped his fingers faster and I released. He kissed me passionately as I tried to regain my composure. My breathing evened and I felt him take his fingers out. He was looking at me as he licked his fingers clean.

"Mmm delicious." he smiled at me

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. My boy shorts were a bit low so I started to slip them further down my legs. Shinji stopped kissing me and gave me a bit more room to completely slide them off, he was about to start removing his boxers when I stopped him. He looked up at me confused. I smiled to him pulling him down so my mouth could be at his ear.

"Let me."

I didn't need to explain myself further as I started to pull his boxers down he shifted his body a little giving me room to completely remove his boxers. As we both laid completely naked in his bed he embraced me as he got ready to enter. He kissed me softly, I kissed him back and then I felt him. He entered me fast but I still let out a small cry, the pain was unavoidable. It hurt. The pain was nothing I had felt before. It felt as if I was being stabbed. It felt foreign and I was trying hard not to curse Shinji out. He was kissing me all over my face saying he was sorry.

The pain was subsiding and my lower half relaxed. I had noticed my muscles were tensed because of the pain but as I eased up it wasn't as bad. Shinji noticed and kissed me before he started to move, it still hurt but it was being replaced by a more soothing feeling. I felt him completely inside of me as he thrust into me I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him deeper into me making me gasp.

"Shinji!"

He groaned as he went in deeper, I could feel his tip hitting my womb. My fingers raked his back as he started to thrust faster.

"Harder."

He plunged into me harder and faster, I bit down in his shoulder and took the advantage of switching positions with him. Straddling him I felt him go even further inside of me. I started my rhythm he rolled his head back and groaned as I started to pick up the pace.

He was grunting now, I could feel that he was on the edge I was at my limit as well. The pressure was building up again, Shinji flipped our positions. He thrust into me hard and fast, I clenched my inner muscles causing him to moan loud. Our fingers laced with one another, my toes started to curl and I began to tighten. I arched my back and I climaxed, he thrust into me hard and fast as he soon followed. I felt him fill me up with his seed and I took him for all his worth.

Our bodies were sweaty, my hair stuck my body and his hair was messy. He kissed me as he exited me, we didn't say a word to each other as we tried to catch our breath. We just embraced one another and laid there, my eyes were growing heavy and I was being consumed by sleep when I felt him shift. I moved away to give him room but he didn't allow me as he pulled me closer to him.

"Goodnight."

"Hmm."

I awoke feeling thirsty and sore. I got up and put on my clothes that had been scattered around the room.

'_Gaz?'_

'_I'm leaving, if you want to come along better hurry up.'_

I got everything I had with me and left the room, Shinji was asleep. It was quiet outside in the warehouse and found Gaz by the entrance of the warehouse.

"Sleep well?"

"Hmm."

"Come on, everyone is asleep still."

"What time is it?"

"Just a little after 9am."

We left the warehouse. We were both very tired so the walk home was not a pleasant one. After arriving home we ate some cereal and both took turns taking a shower. We made sure that all the curtains kept the light of day from entering our domain. We both fell asleep in our respected rooms after making sure that nothing could wake us up. I snuggled in my bed and feel asleep immediately.

How long had I been asleep? I don't know but when I awoke I was feeling a bit better, I looked at my cell phone and I had 20 missed calls from Shinji and 10 text messages, from him as well. I ignored them and went to the kitchen it was 4pm. Gaz was watching television,

"Hey."

"Hmm."

"Shinji came by earlier."

I went to the kitchen to get some orange juice.

"He looked rather upset. He said he would be back later in the evening."

I sat next to her and offered her some juice which she gladly took.

"Do you regret it?"

"Let's not talk about this."

We spent the rest of the day doing some chores, laundry, and homework. We were both eating dinner when the doorbell rang. Gaz got up to answer the door, I heard his voice and Kensei's, the door closed and I heard footsteps enter the living room. I didn't bother to look up, I knew it was him. He pulled the chair that was next to me and sat down.

"Hey. You ok?"

"Hmm."

He sighed and kissed my cheek.

"Why ya leave?"

"I was tired."

"Ya could've stayed."

I looked at him, he did look upset.

"Hey."

I turned to look at Gaz.

"Kensei and I are going out for a bit."

I nodded and got up to wash my dish. Gaz started to talk to Shinji I didn't have any interest in listening to what they were discussing. I finished washing the dishes and was walking by Shinji, he was still sitting down. His back was turned to me and I petted his head as I walked by,

"Go home Shinji."

He quickly looked up but I didn't stop to look at him, I continued up the stairs. I knew he wasn't going to leave instead he followed me up to my room. I entered my room and climbed into bed, he climbed in with me, wrapping his skinny long arms around me pulling me close. He kissed my neck as his hands caressed my lower abdomen.

"I'm not pregnant if that's what you're wondering."

He stopped for a split second before he continued. I was giving my back to him when he turned me on my back, he kissed me softly. His left arm wrapped itself around my waist as his right arm was underneath my back and his hand cradled my head. He deepened the kiss as he tilted my head back my legs had been apart so he settled himself between my perfect v. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck, my finger getting a strand of his hair and twirled it with my index finger.

He broke the kiss but occupied his lips with my neck. He found my pulse and gently sucked on it. His hands were beneath my shirt fondling me. I took care of his tie and shirt as he worked my pants, things were getting pretty heated and we were both struggling in getting our clothes off. He had removed my pants and boy shorts and I had just unbuckled his belt and had his pants halfway down when he entered me. It still hurt but it wasn't as bad as before, he didn't move until I urged him by moving my hips.

His thrusts were slow and steady at first but he soon picked up speed, he was holding me close to him. My legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck as he kept thrusting into me, it felt different somehow. The first time we did it we were both pleasuring each other but this time it felt as if he was in control. I tried to turn him on his back but he kept me in place.

"Shinji."

He kissed me passionately. I clenched my inner muscles earning me a growl. I smiled as I kissed his neck. I bit down on his shoulder when he thrust into me hard and fast. My fingers raked his back as he kept his pace,

"Come for me Tak."

He kissed me hungrily and found my spot, he noticed as I had arched my back. He focused on that one spot and gave it all he got as he kept plunging into me. I couldn't think anymore, the pleasure was too much. My body began to twitch and my toes curled, I was there at the edge.

"Come with me."

He buried his face in my neck, as I was about to be driven over the edge he laced our fingers together.

"SHINJI!"

"TAK!"

I couldn't see. White dots flooded my vision. I felt as if my mind and body were nothing but mush, he kept thrusting into me riding out our orgasms. He grabbed my face gently and kissed me.

We were still in the same position. His head was resting on my chest. I twirled a strand of his hair with my index finger. He was still between my legs but not inside me, his weight didn't bother me, it felt nice. I tensed when I heard my cell phone vibrate and the song Cold Play- Talk rang. Shinji reached for it but I stopped him.

"That's not a good idea."

He stopped. I reached for it, looked at the screen. I sighed and opened the cell phone.

"Que?"

I heard the older females' voice on the other side. I kept twirling Shinji's hair with my index finger, I knew he was trying to listen to the conversation but luckily he didn't understand the language we were speaking. I stopped twirling his hair and stopped breathing, Shinji looked up to me but my eyes were fixed on the ceiling. A male's voice joined the females', he sounded drunk, not a surprise since he was always drunk. The next thing I knew he was yelling profanities at me. The woman kept trying to talk over him saying he didn't mean it and that she missed me. Empty words that was all she was good at. She hung on to me because I was the oldest and being the oldest I was burdened with the responsibilities of the eldest, I was her only hope in getting out of the gutter.

"Si tengo suerte espero que nunca regresaria con ustedes!"

I click the phone shut and threw it at the wall. I sat up, pulled my knees close to my chest and I buried my face in my knees. I felt Shinji shift and pull me close to him, he cupped my face in his right hand. I guess he expected me to be crying but I wasn't, he kissed me softly.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

I sat up and looked at the clock, it was going to be 10pm and I needed a shower, I needed all the rest I could get for the next week of school. I got up and grabbed some clothes.

"I'll be back in a bit."

I exited the room and headed to the shower, as I walked I noticed how sore I felt between my legs. I was in the mood for a bath so I filled the tub with warm water. I was retrieving some bubble formula when I felt Shinji wrap his arms around my waist.

"Mind if I join ya?"

I didn't say anything I just leaned on to him. He turned me around and kissed me, the tub was almost full and I broke away from him. I poured some of the bubble formula and let the tub fill with water. I turned off the water and looked at Shinji, he looked worried.

"I'm fine."

He tilted his head to the side, I was about to enter the tub when he hugged me and hoisted me up making me wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He kissed me and he carried me into the tub. As he sat he entered me, I don't know if it was the setting but it felt good. He was being overly nice to me and I knew exactly why, he wanted me to open up to him. Maybe it was that I was still upset or maybe his kindness was making me feel this warm sensation that I thought I would never feel. But I was breaking, the years of all the emotions bottled up inside, I was only able to express them through fits of rage. As he thrust into me I felt his hand rub my back,

"It was my mother."

He stood quiet.

"She called me to check up on me."

He felt so good inside of me I was having trouble continuing. He slowed his pace down and looked into my eyes.

"Who was that other voice?"

"My father, he is a drunk."

He looked at me worried and kissed my forehead.

"Why was he yelling?"

"It's normal. He has done worse. Usually he just yells profanities at me and threatens me, then there's those days' where he likes to throws chairs at me… punches… other inanimate objects."

Shinji froze. He had a frown on his face.

"What did you say to them when you hung up?"

I stood quiet and looked away, I wasn't sure if I should repeat the words I had said in my fit of anger. Shinji grabbed my face gently and made me look at him.

"I said that if I was lucky, I hoped I would never return home."

My vision blurred, I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. It wasn't because I was sad and was regretting what I had said but because I was angry, frustrated that I had to put up with the shit I had to endure. Shinji kissed me, it was both protective and loving if that made sense. He started to thrust into me again, I held onto him kissing him. I kissed and licked his neck. The water added another flavor to his savory skin making me bite down on his shoulder. The water made splashing noises as he thrust into me more. I held onto him as I felt myself getting close to climaxing.

"Shhhinji."

My back arched making my chest rub up against his as I climaxed, Shinji soon followed. We both embraced one another,

"Tak."

I looked at him. He cupped my face in both his hands and kissed me.

We bathed in silence but we still caressed one another. We got out and put on our clothes. I was in my room putting my things away when Gaz came home. Shinji called me from downstairs.

"Hey." Said Gaz

I nodded at her. She was sitting on the couch, Kensei and Shinji were standing.

"Sit please." Said Kensei

I sat next to Gaz and waited for them.

"Your training will resume tomorrow." Shinji said

We both looked at each other.

"We can't."

"Why not?" asked Kensei

"Because we don't want to hurt anyone." Said Gaz

"That's why we are helping you. So you could take control of your powers." Said Shinji

Gaz looked troubled, I knew she didn't want to but deep down she wanted to do it because of Kensei. For me it didn't matter but Gaz's feelings mattered.

"Sorry guys but if Gaz doesn't want to do it then we don't do it."

"I think it's time for you to start making your decisions on your own Tak." Said Shinji

Gaz looked up at him horrified. I got up and slapped him.

"Tak." Gaz whispered looking shocked.

I turned and walked towards the door. I slammed the door as I got out of the apartment. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Tak I… I'm sorry."

I turned around and hugged her. The one thing Gaz hated was for people to go out of their way to do the things they do for the ones they love.

"Don't be sorry. You know that either way if one of us doesn't do it won't work."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I hugged her as she cried in silence.

"You hit Shinji."

"Hmmm."

"He looked pretty surprised."

"He had it coming."

"Huh?"

"I haven't forgotten how he acted yesterday at the show."

"But it looked like you guys made up."

I looked at her making her laugh.

"Yeah I forgot how you hold grudges." She smiled


	7. VII

We walked back to the apartment. I wasn't looking forward facing Shinji. Gaz opened the door and found the place empty, I looked at her. She looked upset and I knew why.

"Don't worry kiddo its better this way."

"Is it really?" she asked softly

Sigh… "Yeah."

It was late and we needed rest. We both called it a night, as I was getting ready for bed I looked at the window. I went over it and closed it locking it. I pulled down the shutters and closed the curtains. I had a feeling we both were going to be absent the next day.

I didn't even hear the alarm go off. As I looked at the clock it was past 10:30am. We had skipped school. I got up and put on some jeans and my band tee shirt. I knocked on Gaz's door waiting for her to answer.

"Morning."

"We missed school." She said

"Yeah well we hadn't had a good first week."

"Yeah."

"I'll make us some breakfast."

"Ok. I'll be right down."

She was upset and it hurt me seeing her like that. It angered me but I knew it would only upset her more. I went to the kitchen and noticed that there was a note on the fridge. I didn't notice it yesterday since we went straight to bed. Shinji had left us a note. I read it. He was informing us that he would not be around for a month. I crumbled up the note and threw it away.

I made pancakes with some hash browns and scrambled eggs. It always cheered Gaz up and I wanted to see her happy. She came down as I was pouring orange juice in our cups.

"Wow you went all out." She smiled

"I was in the mood."

"In the mood?"

"Shinji left us a note saying that he won't be around for a month. I'm guessing that whole thing with his Lt. is getting intense."

"He said that?"

"No but I have a strong feeling it has to do with that."

"Oh."

Gaz and I sat down and began to eat. In the middle of our breakfast my phone rang, how it survived that crash to the wall? Who knows, I looked at it and it was a message from Tatsuki. She was wondering if we were ok. I told her that we had been feeling under the weather but we would be at school the following day.

"Thanks Tak. You always know how to cheer me up."

"Think nothing of it." I smiled at her

The rest of the day was unproductive in a way. We did our laundry and sat down and watched television. The game shows were pretty hilarious making us laugh uncontrollably.

"Why can't there be fun games like these back home?" Gaz asked

"We are not as creative as they are."

"True. Such a shame."

"Hmm."

The next day we went to school and reported to Ochi sensei. She didn't get mad at us, she was just glad we felt better. The day was slow and long. I noticed that the orange haired kid Ichigo was absent and his little friends seemed worried. The week went by like this except Orihime, the Mexican guy Chad and four eyes, Uryu or whatever his name is, also stopped attending school. We hanged out with Tatsuki since she seemed lonely and once in a while with the other students who interacted with the group.

"Hey Tak."

"Hmm."

"You know that time of the year is coming up. What are we going to do?"

I looked at her. I had just gotten out of practice with Tatsuki and was now walking home.

"Manny said that he was going to be in town and if we wanted to party with them at the warehouse." I said

"I'm down! I want to get super fucked up."

"I bet." I teased

"You know you want to too." She flipped me off

We walked in silence and I knew she wanted to tell me something.

"Gaz."

"What?"

I looked at her, she smiled innocently at me.

"Are you going to tell Shinji?"

"No."

"Why not, don't you want to spend time with him during-"

"You know I hate it when people find out about my birthday."

"Yeah I forgot." She said sadly

I stopped and looked at her.

"Look I wasn't going to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise but I was planning in letting Kensei know about it. BUT you absolutely can't tell Shinji."

Gaz had been smiling but soon her face turned into a frown.

"Why not?"

"Because I know he would make a huge deal about it and I already have Manny taking care of that."

"If you say so."

I had gone to the warehouse early in the morning on Saturday. As I walked through the entrance I immediately met with Kensei.

"Hey." He greeted

"Just the person I wanted to see."

He looked at me confused. I stopped and looked around.

"He's not here if that is what you are worried about."

"I wanted to let you know that Gaz's birthday is coming up and we are going to celebrate it at the warehouse were we played. I know it would mean a lot to her if you were there. It would be nice to celebrate it with someone other than me."

"When is it?"

"It's on October 13 but it will be celebrated on the 14th."

"I'll be there."

"Great."

"Should I tell-"

"No, just you." I smiled

I left the warehouse and went back home. The invite was given now all that was left is to wait for the day to arrive.

The weeks went by slow. I got in touch more with Manny. He was excited as I was. The date and the bands were set. The people at the warehouse knew us so the occasion was going to be a bit extra special. I knew that we were going to perform a long side Manny due to the warehouse manager's request and afterwards it was going to be nothing but dance party. It was going to be Halloween themed due to it being around the corner. All we needed was a costume.

September came to an end and October looked promising. I never heard from Shinji again which was a good thing because I felt more at ease as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. To be honest I was never good with others, sharing and that kind of stuff. I had been on my own for a good while so when he came along and began to set rules it bothered me.

I invited Tatsuki for Gaz's birthday celebration and she said she would be there. The first week of October was over and now only a week remained. We had improved in our studies and were bringing up our grades fast. We didn't get into trouble and our request to wear pants was being reviewed at the moment. I had also moved up in the dojo, I was about three levels away from catching up to Tatsuki. I would teach Gaz some moves and she ended up liking it. We were both going and she too was catching up to us fast. Things looked like they were getting better and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because Shinji wasn't around. I didn't miss him nor bothered to wonder about him but I knew that it wasn't the same for Gaz. But she would see him soon so it wasn't that much of an issue.

Never in my life did I ever think that things would turn out the way they had. I wanted this to last forever but seeing as it was our senior year it was sadly coming to an end. I had spoken to our old principal and she was very proud of our improvement and had asked us if we wanted to return home before graduation so we could graduate with our class. Gaz and I thought about it but we decided to stay and graduate at Karakura High. The principal honored our wishes and was going to talk to the rest of the people who put this experiment together if they would allow letting us stay for the summer as a little vacation. Of course I knew we wouldn't just sit around and do nothing, we would probably get jobs so we wouldn't be broke. Telling the principal our plans made her glad that the experiment not only improved our academic performance but how it was changing us. I had to admit it I was thankful and happy with the results.

The week of Gaz's birthday was coming all too fast. We went to school and practiced at the Dojo. Kensei had contacted me about the date making sure he was correct with the information. Manny also contacted me and he was very excited about the date that was soon to come.

October 13

I got up extra early to shower and prepare a special breakfast for Gaz. After she took a shower I got everything ready. I had bought her three balloons and an ice cream cake for her. I heard her footsteps and got ready, when she came into the living room she stopped and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Kiddo."

"Aw Tak. Thank you-"

"This is all about you today. I hope you like it."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks Tak."

We cut the cake and ate our portion, we left to school and everything seemed just perfect. We arrived at school and Gaz was the center of attention. Somehow word had gotten out about her birthday and the students of our class gave her birthday wishes. The rest of the day went by smoothly. We went to the Dojo and practiced before going home. As we walked home I couldn't help but notice how Gaz, for the first time, glowed and seemed genuinely happy.

"This was the best birthday ever and it was all because of you. Thank you Tak, you are the one person who I care about the most."

"You're welcome."

I don't want to sound jealous but I knew that the last part wasn't completely true because there was another, Kensei. I knew she cared for him and it saddened me knowing that I wasn't the only one she shared her caring nature with. But then again didn't she feel the same when I was with Shinji?

I looked up to the sky, its brilliant red, purple and blue colors decorated the evening sky. Autumn was upon us, my favorite season.

Friday went by too fast, school was a blur and now Gaz and I were at home getting ready for the night. Because it was Gaz's birthday celebration she wanted to go all out, so she bought a dark mini dress that reached mid-thigh, some black fishnets, high heels and some mouse ears. And because she was the mouse she wanted me to be the cat.

"Don't you think the cat should be Kensei, I mean he is going to trap you tonight right?" I teased

"Haha no. besides I like how it looks on you, shows off your nice curves."

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black sweater hooded dress. The hood was black but inside had a cheetah pattern. Because I was taller by one inch, the dress seemed a bit shorter than Gaz's. My legs were bare and I was wearing some black suede 3inch heels. My long hair was curled and i wore cat ears. I had whiskers on my face and so did Gaz. Peas and Carrots or more like cat and mouse.

"Ah I'm so excited!" she cried

"I can tell." I rolled my eyes at her.

I looked at the time it was 6:30pm and Manny wanted us there before 7pm.

"If you are ready I say we should start heading out."

"I'm ready." She said with a big smile on her face

Because of the time change it was darkening fast so we didn't care if we had costumes on already and the streets were oddly deserted. We made a few pit stops savoring sweet Miss Mary Jane before getting to the warehouse. Once there we were the center of attention,

"Finally!" cried Manny

"Hey!" we both cried

"My my you two be looking rather sexy tonight." He teased. He had never seen us wear dresses or high heels before.

"Birthday girls request." I stated

"I see. Well you two look rather dashing just don't fall." He laughed

"Oh we won't because you are going to be looking after us." I smiled evilly at him

"Well Happy Birthday. I hope you guys have fun tonight because this night it's all about you guys' nothing more." He hugged us

"Thanks Manny." We hugged him back

We had started to drink with Manny and the band. Show time was at 8pm so we had about an hour to kill. The hour soon came and we got ready to put up a good show for our guests. The set was a little longer but it went better than expected. Gaz and I were both satisfied with the performance, the crowd loved us. But I knew it was because we were in dresses that showed our legs. They chanted our names and practically begged for an encore but we couldn't exceed the time that was already given to us so we ended the show with the fast beat of Flan.

As we got off the stage I felt eyes on me. I looked around and I made eye contact with a tall brown haired man. He looked very mysterious and yet alluring.

"KENSEI!"

I turned to Gaz and saw that she was embracing Kensei, immediately I felt a bit jealous. I approached them.

"Hey you made it!" I said happily once I saw Gaz's face

"Yeah couldn't miss it for the world." He said as he kissed Gaz's forehead

"I'll be at the bar with Manny." I said and left

I met with Manny at the bar and began to drink. Things were going great, I was high, drunk and the dance party had started. I normally don't dance but in my state I didn't give a flying fuck. I was debating to go onto the dance floor when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was the brown haired man from before.

"Hello my name is Sasuke may I know your name?" he smiled at me

"I'm Tak."

He extended his hand to shake mine and I did the same but instead of shaking it he gently kissed the top of my hand.

"Pleasure, would you like to dance?"

I nodded letting him lead me to the dance floor. He was rather tall I'd say about 6'1. I stood at a 5'6 without heels so with the heels I was probably a 5'9, still short but not that short. The music was fast and I started to get nervous as I noticed the couples grinding on one another. I stopped as he stopped in front of me. He turned me around and grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him. We started off slow at first but our bodies soon began to move to the beat and grind against one another.

At first I did feel intimidated by him but as the alcohol did its work and the music I forgot I was dancing with him for a bit. He turned me around to face him. He grabbed my chin softly making me make eye contact with him.

"Your boyfriend is getting mad."

"Who?"

"Ever since he has seen us dancing he hasn't looked away, and he looks rather upset. Is he your boyfriend?"

I looked at where he was looking. I scanned the bar and then I saw him. Shinji was sitting down at the bar looking at us, at me, more like glaring really. To be honest he looked rather handsome except for the glare he was giving me. He was dressed in all black except his tie which was a dark red, my favorite color and a black hat. I sighed and turned to face Sasuke but he was gone.

"I guess he got scared."

I didn't want to face Shinji right now so I made my way up to the roof where Manny had told me he was going to be. I walked up the stairs that led to the roof, I opened the door and cold air hit my face. It cooled me down which I hadn't noticed how hot it was inside. I looked around. No one was on the roof. I sighed and started to head back but I couldn't, Shinji had followed me and now I was in a situation I didn't want to be in at the moment.

He looked at me without saying a word. I was under the influence and the situation wasn't making things better. I was beginning to walk away when he stopped me. I looked at my arm where he had a firm grip of it. I looked up at him questioningly,

"What do you think you are doing with him?" he snapped at me

"What?"

"What were you doing with Aizen?" he said angry

"What are you talking about?"

He yanked me closer to him grabbing my other arm and shook me from the rage.

"Are you blind? The guy you were dancing with was Aizen!"

"What? No! His name is Sasuke."

He shook me again.

"What is up with you?" I yelled at him.

"That was Aizen I know it!"

"You're obsessed!" I shook him off me.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! You are obsessed with Aizen! You have spent the last 100 years planning your revenge. Get over it Shinji. You were given a second fucking chance and you wasted it staying locked away in that sorry ass warehouse!"

I didn't see it coming. The only thing I felt was the sting on my right cheek. My hair was covering my face but I could feel the tears threating to spill but I stopped them. I straightened out and started to walk back to the door that led back to the warehouse.

"Tak!"

I stopped but I didn't face him.

"Don't. I'm not going to let some asshole ruin this night, do me a favor and don't talk to me ever again."

I didn't want my night ruined, I wanted to have fun and I meant it. I opened the door and went back to the warehouse.

I had the strong feeling of leaving and going home but I didn't want to abandon Gaz. I sat next to Manny at the bar and started to take shots. One after another I took shots. I had lost count how many I had taken until Manny reached out and stopped me from taking the one I was currently holding.

"Tak are you alright?" he looked at me concerned.

"Yeah." I whispered to him

"Doesn't look like it. Oh my god Tak how many have you taken?"

"21." Answered the bar tender

"Shit. Stay right here, don't move from this spot. I mean it Tak." He said as he left

"Where am I going to go?" I said weakly as I made my way to my 22 shot

"I've never seen someone drink as much as you do Tak-chan."

I turned to see Sasuke leaning over me. His body covered mine and it felt protective and safe. He grabbed my hand gently and led me away from the bar, through the dance floor and towards the stairs that led to the roof.

"Um I don't want to go that way."

"Don't worry no one will harm you, I promise."

Once he said that I felt safe and I trusted him, I nodded and continued to follow him. As we got to the roof I heard a lot of noise, it sounded more like people were arguing.

"I think we should leave." I told him

"No, it's perfect."

I looked from behind him and saw Gaz with Kensei and Shinji.

"Tak!" said Gaz

"Hey."

She walked over to me and froze.

"Aizen!" cried Shinji angrily

Everything happened so fast, there was a small explosion in front of us. Gaz disappeared from my sight.

"GAZ!"

"She is fine."

I looked up at Sasuke who was looking to his right. I followed his line of vision and found Gaz in the arms of another silvered haired man. He was holding Gaz bridal style but she was unconscious. I looked back where Kensei and Shinji were at and they were fighting with a blind man.

"You guys know each other?" I asked

"Yes Tak-chan. He is my former Captain."

"Wait… your former Captain? Then that means."

"Yes Tak-chan, I am Sosuke Aizen."

I looked at Gaz in the arms of the silvered haired man who had an unusual wide grin on his face. He looked at me and smiled. I started to make my way towards Gaz but stopped. I looked at my hand and found Sosuke still holding my hand.

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right." He smiled at me

"TAK!"

It sounded muffled, my vision had gotten blurry but I looked towards the direction where the voice had come from. Shinji was still fighting with the blind man but he kept looking at me, worried. My knees gave out and Sosuke carried me bridal style. I felt weak and heavy, my mind began to darken and I felt as if I was floating. I could still feel the cold night air and the warmth that came from Sosuke's body.

"Everything will be all right."

There was nothing but darkness. I was in the dark abyss again and this time I knew that when I woke up everything was never going to be the same.


	8. VIII

The trio had returned to Las Noches but they were not alone. Aizen carried a blue haired girl unconscious bridal style while Gin carried a purple haired girl.

"Gin, Tousen take them to the rehabilitation chamber."

"Yes Aizen-sama."

Aizen gave Tousen the unconscious blue haired girl.

"Everything will be alright." He smiled.

*Visored Warehouse

"Why would you say something like that to her on her birthday?" yelled Kensei

"I didn't know it was her birthday!" yelled Shinji back

"It doesn't matter if it was or wasn't her birthday. I wouldn't have said it in the first place." Said Hiyori

"Hiyori is right Shinji. You went overboard this time." Said Lisa

Shinji sat down in a couch that was by a pile of rubble. He knew he had fucked up big time. Not only did he hurt the girl he loved but now she was taken away from him by Aizen.

*Flashback…

Shinji had seen their performance and he was mesmerized by how incredibly sexy Tak looked with her black hooded dress. The dress amplified her curves and her high heels complemented her feet giving her an elegant look. He wanted the show to end so he could go to her and have her in his arms.

As the show ended he lost sight of Tak, the girl moved fast and he admired that about her. Shinji had also lost sight of Kensei. Kensei didn't know he had followed him to the warehouse. Kensei wouldn't tell him where he was going so he decided to follow him, good thing he did.

Shinji ordered a drink and was looking around when he found Tak on the dance floor. He smiled to himself but his smile didn't even reach his cheeks for he saw Tak in the arms of another. And the man looked awfully like Aizen making Shinji get mad yet worried for Tak's safety.

He noticed the male turn her around and made her get awfully close to him. She turned towards the bar and he made eye contact with her. She had no expression on her face. She wasn't happy, mad or surprised to see him which made him even more upset.

The man disappeared. Shinji thought she was going to go over to him but instead faced the other way and moved through the crowd, away from him. Shinji wasn't about to let it go. She was going up the stairs to the roof and he hoped that no one would be upstairs. As he got to the roof he was relieved to find no one around. She was heading back when she saw him.

"What do you think you are doing with him?" he quickly snapped at her

"What?" clear confusion in her voice

"What were you doing with Aizen?" he said angry

"What are you talking about?"

He yanked her closer to him grabbing her other arm and shook her from the rage.

"Are you blind? The guy you were dancing with was Aizen!"

"What? No! His name is Sasuke."

He shook her again.

"What is up with you?" she yelled at him

"That was Aizen I know it!"

"You're obsessed!" she shook him off her.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! You are obsessed with Aizen! You have spent the last 100 years planning your revenge. Get over it Shinji. You were given a second fucking chance and you wasted it staying locked away in that sorry ass warehouse!

Shinji had slapped Tak. She didn't react. She didn't hit him or said anything. She started to walk away from him.

"Tak!"

"Don't. I'm not going to let some asshole ruin this night, do me a favor and don't talk to me ever again."

Shinji felt a stab to his heart as he heard her voice cold and harsh. She walked away. She had walked out of his life and deep inside he knew it was his entire fault.

"FUCK!"

He screamed into the dark night.

"What did you do!"

Shinji turned around to see Gaz and Kensei.

"Shinji?" Kensei asked

"Nothing." Responded Shinji ignoring Kensei

"Don't bullshit me Shinji. What did you do to Tak?"

Shinji looked at Gaz. She had tears in her eyes. He didn't say a word to her.

"You hurt her didn't you?"

"…"

"DIDN'T YOU!"

Shinji looked at her.

"Do you know what you have just done?" Gaz got closer to him

"Shinji."

Shinji looked up at Kensei.

"It wasn't just Gaz's birthday."

"What?" he said confused yet he knew deep down inside what Kensei was trying to say.

"It is **our** birthday celebration Shinji. Mine and Tak's and you just ruined it for her."

"I thought-"

"That it was just my birthday? The only reason why she didn't tell anyone is because she hates the attention. Every year people would either make a big deal about it or ruin it for her. For once I wanted her to have a nice celebration and she wanted the same for me." Gaz said as tears ran down her cheeks

"How was I supposed to know?" Shinji said

"You were her boyfriend. You should have been able to notice it. But I guess you didn't because you weren't there."

Gaz's words stung his already aching heart.

"I think we should leave."

"No. it's perfect."

Shinji turned around to see Tak next to Aizen.

*End of flashback.

It was true, he hadn't been there. He left her for a month. He didn't bother with her because he was trying to help Ichigo evolve in his hollow powers for the upcoming war. He was too preoccupied with his ambitions that he totally ignored her.

Shinji got up and headed out of the warehouse.

"Where are you going?" asked Hiyori

"Out."

"In case you haven't noticed we still need to train Ichigo."

"You train him."

He was tackled to the ground by Hiyori.

"GET YOUR SHIT STRAIGHT! ONCE IT STARTS YOU CAN GET HER BACK BUT FOR NOW YOU HAVE PRIORITIES!"

Shinji let her get off him, she stormed off. Ichigo looked at him.

"Don't worry we'll get her back."

Ichigo offered him his hand and Shinji took it.

"Now let's get ready for this war."

Ichigo continued to train during the weekend. He had progressed dramatically. Shinji was glad but at the same time he was sad. Every time he thought about her the only thing that he remembered was when he slapped her. It made him feel even worse. He couldn't remember her smile, the way she felt beneath him or her voice. It was as if it had all been a dream. Kensei hadn't really spoken to him, they rarely did but now that Gaz was gone too it felt like it was his fault too.

"Kensei."

Kensei had been training when Shinji approached him. He looked at him,

"I'm sorry."

Kensei looked at him confused.

"For what?" he said as he kept on training

"For losing Gaz and Tak."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

Shinji looked at him.

"Aizen had probably his eyes on them for a while."

"But still."

"Stop."

Shinji looked up at Kensei.

"We have a war to fight we **will** get them back."

Shinji nodded to him.

"Hey."

Shinji turned back to Kensei.

"You can't remember her anymore can't you?"

"So it's happening to you too?"

"Yeah. I can't really remember much about her must be one of Aizen's tricks."

"Yeah."

Everything was going fine but suddenly Ichigo stopped training. They had felt their spiritual pressure. The espadas had returned.

"I have to go!" yelled Ichigo

"Fine whatever." Said Shinji

Ichigo left the warehouse to face the espadas. Ichigo was fighting Grimmjow but Ichigo was still lacking experience. As Grimmjow was about to attack Rukia, Shinji appeared.

"I hate getting myself involved but I can't let anything happen to him."

Shinji and Grimmjow now fought one another. Shinji was getting the upper hand and beating Grimmjow. Fed up with the way the fight was turning out to be Grimmjow was about to release his zanpakuto but was stopped by Ulquiora.

"Enough. Let's go."

Ulquiora left along Grimmjow leaving a battered Ichigo behind. It turned out that their objective was Orihime. She had given a day to do whatever she wanted to do and soon left to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo and the rest found out about Orihime. They were about to go rescue her but the Head Captain prohibited, stating that if Orihime left willingly she was a traitor and should not be rescued. The majority of the shinigami who had been stationed at Karakura town returned to Soul Society. But Ichigo wasn't about to give up. Ichigo, Chad and Uryu all left to Hueco Mundo with the help of Urahara.

There they were joined up by Rukia and Renji soon after. They also made new friends, Nel and her two companions. They headed to Las Noches were Aizen resided.

"Aizen-sama." Said Gin

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"They are not a threat. The plan is still in motion. How are they coming along?"

"Just 10% left and they should be back to their normal self."

"Just in time."


	9. IX

It was dark. I was in that dark abyss again. I know I had been in it before because it felt so familiar, the only problem was that I was having a hard time remembering what had I been doing before I fell into the dark abyss.

Where was my physical body? And more importantly, where was she?

It felt as if everything stopped. Even in the dark abyss it felt as if time was going by but right now it didn't. I stood upright and looked around into the darkness.

"…"

I heard a voice but it was far and low. As I looked into the darkness I saw a small beam of light. I began to walk towards it. As I walked towards it the beam got bigger.

"L…."

My feet began to run towards. Whatever was calling out to me… wait to me? I began to run faster. I didn't know how I knew but deep within me I knew that whoever was calling was calling out to me.

The beam of light was getting brighter and bigger. I was so close that I could feel the heat radiating from the beam of light.

My right hand reached out to it. My heart, my soul craved the light. It wanted to know, I wanted everything to be all right.

I was engulfed by the light and as I was embraced by it everything became clear. My eyes were close but the light still lighted my world that had spent so much time in the darkness.

I opened my eyes.

"Leeloo-chan!"

I was lying down. A silvered haired man with a large grin on his face was peering down at me.

I sat up, my blue hair cascading down my back. I was wearing white robes. I looked to my right and saw a girl with purple hair rising as well. I smiled.

"Leelaa-chan is awake too!"

We both looked at each other and smiled. We stood up and stood side by side.

"Hey Tousen tell Aizen-sama that they awake."

Tousen left.

"So glad to have you guys back." He smiled at us, "Ready?"

"Hai, Gin-san." We both said in unison.

We were taken to a room where we could change.

I have long blue hair, green eyes with slit-shaped pupils and pale skin. Leelaa has long purple hair, green eyes as well and pale skin.

We were both given our old uniforms. Our pants were white. They were secured at our waist by a sash. My color was green while Leelaa's was red. The bottom of our pants were ragged and didn't reach our feet, it reached mid shin. Our feet bear since we liked being bare foot but Aizen made us wear sandals indoors. Our torso was wrapped in white bandages. We wore short sleeved, what looked like a captain's haori, but ours was ragged at the sleeves and at the bottom (it sort of looked like Captain Zaraki's haori but ours wasn't completely sleeveless). As I geared up I felt at home, I had missed Las Noches. I turned to Leelaa, her green eyes mirroring mines. But I saw something in them that made my heart sink.

When we were done getting geared up. We followed Gin to Aizen's meeting room. Gin knocked on the huge doors, they opened.

"Leeloo, Leelaa, welcome back."

"Aizen-sama." We both bowed.

"Please raise, it is a great pleasure to have you back amongst us. We've missed you dearly."

I smiled, I knew we both were.

"It is good to be back, Aizen-sama."

He smiled at me. I looked to my left and found a pair of green eyes that I had missed more than anything in the world.

"Nii-sama." I whispered

He looked at me and slightly nodded to me.

"Tch. So you're back, what good will that do to us?" I heard Grimmjow say

I looked at him and smirked at him as I saw he was missing an arm.

"Things got out of _hand_ for you Grimmjow?" Leelaa said mockingly

I knew those two had a thing going on. Grimmjow looked away from her causing her to laugh. She was always the humorous one.

"Leeloo, Leelaa!"

I turned to see a small petit girl with neo green hair.

"Hey Lilinette."

"How was it living in the real world?"

"Troublesome." I said as I patted her helmet covered head.

"I agree."

"Shut up Stark!" said Lilinette as she kicked him.

"Was the mission a success?" said Halibel as she approached us.

"Indeed." Said Ulquiorra as he joined us.

As the doors opened I turned to see Orihime. She walked into the room. Everyone had gotten silent as she entered.

"Tak-chan, Gaz-chan?"

I turned to Orihime.

"Orihime-chan." I nodded to her

"They got you too?"

"On the contrary, they got you." Aizen smiled at her.

"What?" she said confused

"Meet Leeloo and Leelaa, twin demon hunters."

"Twins?"

"Yes Orihime-chan. Leelaa and I are twins, we specialize in hunting. You were our target."

"But he-"

"He just got the plan in motion. We have been monitoring you since the beginning. Ulquiorra just confirmed our findings."

"But how?"

"It's their specialty. But enough about how this all came to be. Show us Orihime-chan what you can do."

We all stood and watched as Orihime did as Aizen told her. She healed Grimmjow's arm, it was as good as new. The only backfire was that he killed Luppi.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Leelaa

I stood over Luppi's remains, I was about to hold my hands out when Ulquiorra stopped me.

"Let it be."

I frowned but did as I was told. We were dismissed. I was with Leelaa, I could feel her emotions. When I knew we were safe from Aizen I stopped her.

"Hey. You alright?"

"Yes."

"Quit bullshitting me. You can't hide it from me."

"…"

"You miss him, don't you?"

"…"

"You're doing fine. Don't let him see it."

"Yes, nee-sama."

I shoved her making her laugh, she smiled back at me.

"Hey!"

We turned to see Grimmjow. He was waiting for Leelaa.

"Go on."

She smiled at me and headed towards Grimmjow. I saw them disappear into one of the hallways when I felt him.

"I missed you." He whispered into my ear.

He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him, my back meeting his hard chest. I moved my head slightly to the right as he buried his face on the crock of my neck. He kissed my neck,

"Ah Aizen-sama."

He pulled me closer to him. He grabbed my chin and turned my head towards his. Our lips connected, he released his hold on my waist and carried me bridal style. I heard doors opening and closing. I knew exactly where we were. I felt the soft fabric beneath me as he placed me on his bed. He was on top of me carefully roaming his hands all over my body.

"You don't know how much it pained me to see you with him."

"You had the power to call me back whenever you wanted."

He pressed himself more onto me. Our tongues rubbed up against one another as we made out. His hands were working my wrappings. I was also unclothing him, he seemed to get excited when I would remove an article of his clothes and kiss his exposed skin.

We were both naked. He was kissing my neck when he placed himself between my thighs. He kissed my breasts. My hand was massaging his scalp, his soft brown hair between my fingers felt nice. He was suckling my left nipple while he teased my right. He trailed kisses down my abdomen, he kissed my thighs. I felt his hot tongue give me a long lick, my hips jumped but he held them down. He kept going down on me, I didn't want him to stop but as I was about to go over the edge he stopped.

He kissed his way up to my lips. He placed himself at my entrance and with one thrust he was inside of me. I gasped at his size, I felt him smile. He thrust in me slow but he soon started to thrust into me faster and harder.

My legs wrapped themselves around his waist driving him deeper into me.

"Aah Leeloo."

I had clenched my inner muscles squeezing him.

"A-"

He had stopped me.

"Sosuke." I whispered

He smiled and kissed me. He hated it when I called him Aizen in bed. I never knew why, he loved being looked up to but why did he act different with me? Wasn't I just a tool? It was always like this between the two of us. Even before the mission, he hasn't changed. All these years and he hadn't changed.

"Sosuke!"

He held me as I reached my limit. He started to thrust into me a lot faster. He grunted as he released into me.

"Leeloo!"

We held each other as we rode out our orgasm. He kissed me passionately as he exited me. He pulled me close to him as he covered us with a blanket. He smelled good, I snuggled closer to him making him chuckle.

"Are you ready for the war?"

"Hmm."

"You'll cause more damage than you'll intend."

"It is inevitable."

"He'll probably try to get you back."

"He won't be able to."

"Promise?"

I looked up and locked eyes with him. His brown eyes held mine. I kissed him.

"I promise."

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

I fell asleep in his arms. I didn't dream that night. I had the most restful, dreamless sleep I had ever had. I didn't even notice when Aizen got up. When I got up I found myself alone in his room. I got up and stretched.

"Sleep well?"

I turned towards the door. There stood Ulquiorra.

"Nii-sama."

He approached me.

"You look healthier."

He pulled me up from the bed. I hadn't been able to cover myself so I was naked in front of him. I looked at him confused.

"You need to train. War is upon us, you have to be ready."

"Hai Nii-sama."

I put my clothes back on and followed Ulquiorra out of the room. We met up with Leelaa on our way to the training grounds.

We both stood side by side while Ulquiorra faced us.

"Begin."

We trained until we both felt content with our results.

"It seems that you are in top shape for the upcoming war. Keep on training and you would reach my level Leeloo."

"Hai Nii-sama."

"Leelaa."

She stood quiet.

"Keep your mind clear or you will die, taking Leeloo with you."

I felt her stiffen.

"My apologies Nii-sama, it won't happen again."

"Very well, we shall resume in three hours."

We both left the training grounds.

"Leelaa."

Her long purple cascaded down her back. It was the same length as mine.

"It's time."

She nodded to me. I lead her to my room, there I sat her down.

"I do you first then you do me."

She nodded again. I grabbed a razor and started to cut her hair. There's a saying about cutting long hair, it meant a new beginning but for us it meant that we were done with our last chapter. We were back where we belonged. The life we used to carry was over.

I didn't cut her hair short. Technically it was the same length but I gave it a layered look.

"What do you think?"

"Not bad. I like it." She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

I knew she would like it. It gave her a wild look.

I sat down and let her work on my hair. It didn't take her long to finish. I had the exact same style as she did.

"Do you miss him?" I heard her ask

"No."

"Do you think about him?"

"Do you remember how we came to be?"

"…"

Our three hours were up and we resumed our training. I had to admit training felt good. I felt my body finally getting back to its top condition.

"I guess it's time." Ulquiorra said

We both looked at him and smiled. He approached us and gave us both the essential part of who we are.

I looked at the mask. It was a cat. The right side was black while the left side was white. The smile on it was painted red and its eyes matched the smile. Leelaa's was the same but for her the right side was white while the left was black.

We both put our masks on. The eyes on our masks were black but once we put them on a red glow appeared. That was what set us apart from the rest of the hollows, our eyes weren't yellow they were red.

We both work best in the dark. We are hunters, assassins. The mask provided enough darkness for us to work well during the day.

With our masks on our hair didn't go to our face anymore. Its razor look made it look like a lion's mane.

"Now begin."

We both attacked Ulquiorra.


	10. X

-Training ground-

"I'm pleased with your progress."

I smiled and turned to Leelaa who nodded towards me. We had been training since our arrival. We did have breaks but with the war soon approaching we needed all the time we had to get back on our feet.

"Congratulations Leeloo-chan, Leelaa-chan."

We all turned to see Gin approaching us with his usual grin plastered on his face.

"Ulquiorra have Leeloo and Leelaa get ready. Aizen-sama is starting to move."

"As you wish."

Gin left leaving us three alone. Ulquiorra approached us.

"The time is upon us. Look after one another or suffer the consequences."

"Hai nii-sama." We both said

"Leelaa, whomever he wishes dead do not hesitate to take their life. You are an assassin."

"Hai nii-sama." She said

He turned to me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Leeloo, stay close to him."

"Hai nii-sama."

He turned to leave but before he left Leelaa stopped him.

"Nii-sama!"

He looked at her with the same blank expression he always has.

"Be careful."

He didn't react he simply turned and resumed walking. I patted Leelaa on the back. She looked at me.

"I don't know how you could tell when he responds."

"It's easy and don't worry he did respond." I reassured her.

We both went to our rooms and began to change. We had been informed that Kurosaki and the rest had entered Las Noches and had begun to fight some of the Espadas.

I was meditating when I heard a knock on my door.

"Halibel?"

"The battle has drawn near. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"You shall leave with us when Aizen-sama gives the word."

"I understand."

"I will come for you when the time comes."

I nodded and closed my door. I resumed my mediation when I felt spiritual pressures go up, down and some disappear. They were pouring their hearts out for Orihime.

'_Hey Leelaa want to go train?'_

'_Yeah. I'll meet you outside my room.'_

I met Leelaa outside my room. She looked at me with a blank stare, maybe things were going back to the way they were. I knew she still missed Kensei. Her alternate personality still had an impact on her emotional being. I didn't want to think too much about it but I knew that deep down inside Aizen had something to do with it.

We arrived at a different training ground.

"So what do you want to practice on?"

"What about our swords?"

"Good idea Leelaa, it's been a while since we've seen them. I wonder what they have been up to."

"Nothing, they are swords."

I chuckled a little.

"Alright then."

We both faced one another and conjured our beloved swords.

I held my arms out with my palms open to the sky. My sword materialized in my hands as I conjured it. My hands wrapped themselves around the sheathed sword feeling the long forgotten feel of the power it held. Leelaa did the same but her palms faced the ground.

'_Long time no see Leeloo-san.'_

I smiled and I looked at Leelaa. She had her eyes closed but she had a smile on her face.

I unsheathed my sword shutting my eyes as the sun reflected off its blade.

"Still beautiful as ever."

I could feel my sword surge with happiness.

"Ready Leelaa?"

"Now I am." She smiled at me

We took our stance and as we counted down I couldn't help but feel complete.

*A few hours later…

We both faced another panting. We had pushed ourselves to our limit to see how far we could go. And I had to say, after all those years we were in good shape. I think we might have gone a little further up if that was possible. I figured it was because of the training we got with the human, Tatsuki.

"Good Leelaa. You've finally caught up." I smiled at her

"Thanks. I needed this."

We both relaxed and sheathed our swords when Halibel appeared.

"We are ready now."

We both nodded and followed her out of the training ground. The time had arrived, Aizen was making his move and it was our duty to be at his side along with Espadas No. 1, 2, and 3. Our roles were just as important as the Espadas in getting Aizen's plan in motion.

We returned to our rooms and freshened up. I got my mask, my sword and another article that went with my attire.

Leelaa was at my side and I could feel that she was relaxed. I guess getting in touch with her sword helped her.

"Ready?"

She turned to me and smiled. She was wearing black eye liner, I was too. It went with our look as assassins. Made our green eyes jump out more.

Halibel had told us to meet up with Aizen so we headed to the tallest tower in Las Noches.

We came upon the huge double doors that led to his throne room. I knocked and waited for the doors to open. As they opened we entered. There in his throne sat Aizen, at his right was Gin and to his left Tousen.

"So glad you could join us Leeloo, Leelaa."

We both bowed.

"Aizen-sama."

He gestured us to stand.

"The waiting is coming to an end. We shall enter the living world and destroy Karakura Town. That was the original plan. However, I want you two to wait just a little while longer. I will summon you when you are needed."

"Hai Aizen-sama." We said.

"Good now go and rest. You have progressed beautifully." He smiled at us.

We both bowed again and disappeared. Our roles didn't come to play yet but that didn't mean we could wonder off. We stayed close to Aizen until he summoned us.

We both sat in utter darkness and meditated. We could feel the energy we had used in our training slowly re build. The darkness was our domain.

'_I wonder what Nii-sama is doing.' Said Leelaa_

'_Don't worry he is fine. He is currently fighting Ichigo.'_

He was and towards the end he manages to inflict a serious wound to his chest.

'_You never change.' I smiled._

But Grimmjow gets Orihime to save him. Ulquiorra tries to stop them but Grimmjow ends up locking him away.

'_Tch.'Your little boyfriend locked away Nii-sama.'_

'_Oh wait till I get my hands on him.' _

'_Forget it. Nii-sama is fin. He'll be out in no time.'_

Grimmjow and Ichigo continue to fight. Ichigo defeats Grimmjow but his victory doesn't last long as Nnoitora comes in the picture.

'_Always the show off.'_

'_That Nnoitora, what an asshole.' Growled Leelaa_

'_I can't believe he still mad at Nel.'_

'_I don't know why he doesn't just admit he is in love with her.' said Leelaa_

Nel was one of my favorite Espadas but when Nnoitora cast her out I was one of the few who beat him up for it. I would have killed him if it wasn't for Ulquiorra. The fight seemed to favor Nnoitora as his companion beat Ichigo up but then one of the Captains interfered. He has an exaggerated amount of spiritual pressure and he defeats Nnoitora at the end.

'_Tragic ending for a love story no?' said Leelaa_

'_Hmm.'_

Around Las Noches I felt Espada No.9 and 7 disappear as well as Szayelaporro's. After Nnoitora's defeat Stark retrieves Orihime and Ulquiorra returns.

Aizen had entered the living world along with Halibel, Stark and Barragan. We weren't there but I could feel what was going on. Soul Society was there and apparently created a fake Karakura Town so the real one wouldn't be destroyed. But there was a flaw, there was four pillars that if destroyed would bring back the real Karakura Town. Barragan's fracciones got to work but were defeated by Soul Societies Lt.'s, except for one but at the end he was defeated, by a captain. And then the real fight began.

Aizen, Gin and Tousen were sealed in a fiery cell created by the Head Captain. Halibel and Stark were fighting with some captains. Barragans fracciones were fighting some Lt.'s and captains as well. I was happy knowing that the fracciones were beating some of the Lt.'s but alas it wasn't enough. Halibel's fracciones were defeated by the Head Captain which pained me dearly.

I heard a loud explosion coming from the throne room.

'_What the hell is that idiot doing?' said Leelaa_

Yammy had made an appearance, while Ulquiorra and Ichigo fought. He killed two lowly arrancars who were torturing Orihime. One of Ichigo's little friends attacks Yammy and sends him plummeting to the ground. Ichigo continues to fight Ulquiorra.

I grabbed onto Leelaa's hand.

'_What?'_

'_Nii-sama! He is about to release!'_

'_No way!'_

We both loved Ulquiorra's released form. He continued to fight Ichigo and as he made his second release he was able to create a hole in Ichigo's chest. We both mentally cheered at Ulquiorra's awesomeness but it didn't last long as Ichigo returned in a transformed state.

'_It can't be!' cried Leelaa_

'_Nii-sama.'_

The new Ichigo was much too powerful. I watched in anticipation as he relentlessly attacked Ulquiorra. I watched as he blasted Ulquiorra away with a powerful attack.

'_NII-SAMA!' we both cried._

He was still standing but as he stood his body began to fade away. His organs were destroyed therefore no longer able to regenerate them and keep himself alive.

"Nii-sama!"

I started to run towards my brothers fading figure his hand was outstretched towards mine. I could feel the tears blurring my vision. I was so close so close but I just couldn't reach him.

'_Stay with him.'_

I was left in the darkness. I could hear Leelaa's soft whimpers. My body was trembling, I felt as if everything was collapsing onto me. My brother, my other half was gone. I wasn't there at the end and it was the thought that killed me to no end.

"ULQUIORRA!


	11. XI

Aizen feels Leeloo and Leelaa's spiritual pressure disappear completely.

"Oh no Ulquiorra-kun is dead." Sang Gin

"What has happened to them?" asked Aizen

"They've gone deeper into the abyss. There they will fully reach their potential." Answered Tousen

"Small price to pay eh Aizen?"

"Indeed." Aizen smiled.

Stark and Lilinette had merged together. Halibel is still fighting with Captain Hitsugaya. As Ukitake joins Kyoraku Wonderweiss appears and gravely injures Ukitake. Wonderweiss summons Fura which frees Aizen, Gin and Tousen from the fiery cell. It seems as the captains were about to be defeated but the visoreds came into play.

"Hey, long time no see Aizen."

"Captain Hirako." Aizen smiles

All the visoreds had split up to help the already wounded captains leaving Shinji with Aizen. Shinji attacks Aizen but as he is about to make contact he is blocked by two unknown new characters. Shinji looks at Aizen who is smiling.

"Captain Hirako I would like you to meet Leeloo and Leelaa, my personal twin demon hunters."

Shinji looked at the twins. He immediately noticed their wrappings around their torso.

"Women? Seriously Aizen are ya that scared that you need two women to protect ya?"

He hadn't realized it because the twins were wearing their masks and had concealed their hair in a long brown spikey wig making them seem wild. The glowing red eyes and evil smile painted on their masks however did give Shinji a warning sign.

"Not just any twins Captain Hirako. I'm sure you'll remember them quiet fondly actually. Leeloo, Leelaa would you do the honors."

"Hai Aizen-sama."

Their voice sounded distorted like a hollows. Shinji looked on with caution as the two moved their hand towards their mask. They began to gently remove them when Shinji looked on in horror at the realization.

"TAK?"

Her eyes were glowing red and her whites were black just like Shinji's eyes turned when he summoned his mask but his eyes turned yellow while theirs were red.

Leeloo and Leelaa eyes seemed cold and bloodthirsty and their smiles revealed a pair of fangs. They put their mask back on unfazed that Shinji was the one they had to fight.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?"

"I only put things back the way they were. You see Tak and Gaz were nothing more but an illusion, Leeloo and Leelaa are the real thing." He smiled

"YOU BASTARD!"

He attacked Aizen but was blocked by Leeloo who was using her sheathed sword. He jumped back not wanting to hurt her.

"Tak it's me, Shinji. Don't ya remember?"

He looked at her as she held up her sheathed sword. She tilted her head to the side. The expression on her mask bothered him. He wanted to see her face, her green eyes. Not the red eyes that hungered for blood.

"I would be careful Captain Hirako, the twins are not to be taken on lightly."

"I can see that." Shinji snapped

"SHINJI!"

Shinji and Leeloo looked towards the person who had yelled. Immediately Shinji heard a growl come from Leeloo. Shinji looked at Leelaa but she wasn't next to Aizen anymore she was attacking him. He blocked her attack and was able to see Leeloo attacking Kensei.

"Gaz please stop!"

But he didn't get a reply from her, her sheathed sword rained down on him causing him to step back.

"You're not da one I want!"

"And what makes you think she wants you?" Leelaa spat at him

"I love her!"

"What makes you think saying it to her now would make a difference. You left her, you hurt her! You don't deserve her!" she yelled at him

Her strikes increased in power and her speed as well. He was amazed on how powerful she was and her sword wasn't even unsheathed. As he fought her he noticed that she wasn't even using her sonido.

"Please Gaz."

"It's Leelaa!" she snapped

"Leelaa, you don't know how much it has pained me to lose her."

"It's too late for that, way too late."

Leelaa unsheathed her sword. Shinji noticed how her aura grew darker. She disappeared, he reacted to slow. She had used her hilt of her sword to hit him in his stomach. Her elbow came down at the back of his neck causing him to fall to the ground. She went after him with her sword pointed towards him ready to impale him as he tried to get up. The ground exploded, he had been able to dodge it.

As the dust cleared she noticed him with his mask. Now he used his sonido to attack her. He pushed her back with his sword and kicked her on her chest causing her to crash into a wall. Shinji disregarded her and went after Leeloo who was currently fighting Kensei.

Leeloo was able to jab Kensei on his shoulder blade with her finger tips causing him great pain. He struggled to breathe and was trying to block her next attack when Shinji tackled Leeloo to the ground. She had been able to get free from his grasp making Shinji land on the cold hard ground by himself. She turned to see Leelaa fighting Kensei but the damage had been done already. Leelaa had the upper hand.

Leeloo turned to look down towards Shinji but he caught her by surprise as he had his mask and used his sonido to catch her off guard. Leeloo had been too slow. His sword had shattered her mask. Her mask disintegrated and her wig fell off her as well revealing her spikey blue hair that whipped wildly around her. Shinji was pleased but her eyes remained the same.

"Tak." He whispered her name.

"My name is Leeloo." She spat at him

Shinji didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt her but she was a threat whether he liked it or not. But as he looked into her eyes she seemed sad.

"Leeloo." He whispered sadly

She glared at him.

"I'm sorry for what I did that night." He said as he blocked her powerful blows.

"Tak is dead." She smiled at him.

Aizen wasn't too far off. He could tell that Leeloo wasn't holding back but Leelaa on the other hand was more hesitant, she hadn't been when she was fighting Shinji but facing Kensei was a different story. But there was something in Leeloo that seemed off, she was distracted. As he looked onto the battlefield he knew why. The visoreds that were helping the captains were now getting the upper hand. As he looked on he turned to Leeloo who had stopped her attacks.

Leeloo was about to attack Shinji who she had been able to disable with a jab she had giving him on his left arm causing him temporary paralysis but as she felt Stark be defeated, another family member, she froze giving Shinji the opportunity to knock her out.

He was holding her close to him whispering to her. She looked at peace and like her old self.

"I don't know why you can't bring yourself to believe that the one you are holding isn't Tak."

Shinji turned to Aizen.

"I don't know what you did ta her but whatever it is I'll bring her back."

"I guess it's story time Captain. You see Leeloo and Leelaa are hollows, twin demon hunters. They killed for me and would gladly do it without a second thought. Their brother and from where they originated was my No.4 Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. Actually Leeloo originated from Ulquiorra, Leelaa originated from Leeloo. And they are connected to my No.1 Espada, Stark, which is why his defeat has caused an impact on their being. It was expected since they had just recently lost their brother."

Shinji looked down at Leeloo, now he understood why her eyes held sadness.

"But that is just a minor setback; they'll be back and twice as powerful."

Shinji looked down at Leeloo, maybe she was a hollow but it didn't change his feelings towards her. The news had not changed a single thing the way he felt towards her, even if she didn't return the feelings or tried to kill him, he still loved her.

Shinji set her down on the ground gently. He returned his attention towards Aizen but he was nowhere to be seen. He had gone to Halibel and killed her. Aizen and Gin got ready to fight the Captains and visoreds.

Shinji looked down at Leeloo.

"Hey."

Kensei appeared with an unmasked Leelaa, she too was knocked out.

"Let's leave them here and hope they don't regain consciousness soon." Said Kensei

"Yeah."

They placed Leelaa beside Leeloo. Shinji caressed her cheek and gently kissed her lips. They left them there and returned to the fight at hand.

Everyone faced Aizen. He stood before them, smiling. He began to provoke them causing Hiyori to attack but she was badly injured by Gin. Shinji begins to fight Aizen while Tousen takes on his former Lt. and Captain Komamura. Tousen is defeated by his Lt. at the end.

Ichigo along with Captain Unohana arrive at the fake Karakura town. Unohana quickly starts healing the wounded as Ichigo and the remaining Captains and Visored face Aizen.


	12. In Tears

I felt an empty void in my chest. I knew I was in the dark abyss again but I felt alone. Ulquiorra, my brother was gone. Stark and Lilinette were gone too. I felt my surroundings and I couldn't feel Halibel either.

'**There is still something you can do about it.'**

'How? My brother's body was destroyed and I'm not even sure in what condition Stark, Lilinette and Halibel were left in. And Halibel's fracciones souls were burned away. What can I do?'

I was pulled away from the dark abyss. I opened my eyes to see Leelaa hovering over me.

"Hey."

"Hmm."

I got up and held my neck. That bastard had knocked me out when I was vulnerable.

"We are the last ones left." I heard Leelaa whisper out.

"Yeah." I sighed

I looked towards Aizen, he was doing fine fighting all of them but I still needed to be by his side. I knew they hadn't noticed it and neither had Leelaa but that wasn't the real Aizen.

I looked on at the ongoing fight when I noticed orange hair.

"Hey Kurosaki made it." said Leelaa

I glared towards the direction of the orange haired boy. Bastard was the one who killed my brother.

"It's time to join the fight Leelaa."

"Yeah."

We both stood and looked at each other.

"Focus."

"Hai."

We both used our sonido to get to Aizen and block the attacks directed to him. We both had our masks back on. We could regenerate them even if they were shattered.

"Welcome back." He smiled at me.

I nodded to him and faced the captains and visoreds.

"Leeloo please don't do this." Said Shinji

I ignored him and got in my fighting stance.

"Aizen-sama we will take care of them please proceed with your plans."

"Enough of this." Called out an old man

"Agree." Leelaa said

We both high fived each other, I noticed the visoreds tense up. I knew what they were expecting but that was Tak and Gaz, this was Leeloo and Leelaa.

I swung my sword and it began to glow, black blades that glow a dark green were released and hit the visoreds and captains. Leelaa's was the same but hers was red. That was our cero's and they increase in size and power depending on how much energy we use.

"I guess it can't be helped."

We both turned towards the old man, the one who had killed Halibel's fracciones. He tapped his cane and fire emerged and shot straight towards us.

"AIZEN-SAMA!"

"NO YAMAMOTO WAIT!" cried Shinji

We both got to Aizen and used our second level of sonido. I thanked Ulquiorra as we made it out of the flames way along with Aizen.

"Are you alright Aizen-sama?"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to him and kissed me. I felt the flames die out and as we looked towards the direction of the captains and visoreds they were heading our way.

We both started to block and attack the captains. I was grabbed by Shinji as a white haired captain used his ice to distract me.

"Forgive me."

"Never." I spat

He looked hurt but I didn't care. He summoned his mask and attacked me. He was not holding back. I held my sword on my right hand and blocked his attacks. On my left hand I formed green lighting. The lighting formed into a whip and struck him on his left shoulder. He jumped back holding his shoulder.

I pointed my sword towards him and was ready to attack when I saw Love strike at Leelaa shattering her mask and sent her crashing towards the ground.

"LEELAA!"

I tried to get to her but I was struck down by Love. The pain was unbearable. He had hit the right side of my body immediately shattering my mask and some of my bones. I crash landed onto the ground. The pain was too much and I passed out.

I was out but I could still feel what was going on around me. I felt my body regenerate but it wasn't at a fast rate, I didn't have any internal injuries so I was safe. I felt them attacking Aizen. I sighed in relief when I felt that Leelaa was alive. I was about to settle down when I felt the sudden change.

"LEELAA!"

I got up even though the pain was incredibly painful. The pain caused me to choke but I ignore it because what was about to happen wasn't good.

She had reacted faster than I had, she appeared in the middle of the fight pushing Aizen out of the way but she wasn't quick enough. I used my second level of sonido and my strength to give her that final push that got her out of the way.

…

It hurt, god did it hurt. I looked up towards the sky, and I felt something warm come up my throat. I coughed. I tasted iron in my mouth.

"LEELOO!"

"curse… that… heart.." I rasped out

I had gotten caught in the crossfire. I was pierced through my chest twice with two Captains swords.

"Guys! What are you doing?" I heard Ichigo call out.

I turned to see Leelaa holding Aizen's previous Lt. He had used her as his replacement.

I had to admit that was pretty evil, he had tried to kill her already.

"It… was… an illusion." I informed them

"What?" cried the small white haired Captain.

"Yeah." I smiled

I felt blood dripping down my chin and slowly dry up. I felt weak and numb.

I turned to see Aizen but I saw Shinji instead with a look of horror on his face. I found Aizen looking up at me.

"Glad you're safe, Aizen-sama." I smiled

I felt myself plummet down to the earth hitting the cold hard ground.

Aizen didn't waste time attacking the ones that had injured me but what I didn't expect was that he took down Leelaa as well. But I couldn't do anything, I was dying and if I died then Leelaa died. And that is something I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for. I had lost Ulquiorra, Stark, Lilinette and Halibel. I wasn't about to lose Leelaa. But the world was turning from colorful to gray. I felt cold and heavy, my eyes were closing.

I felt warmth under my neck and from what I could make out I was slowly lifted from the ground. I felt a gentle rough hand remove some of the strands in my face. I tried to open my eyes and from what I could make out it was Aizen.

"…forgive…me."

He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"I will return for you." I heard him say softly in my ear.

He laid me back down and disappeared. I laid there trying hard to breathe but it was hard because it hurt really bad just to take a small breath of air.

It got quiet for a good while but it didn't last long. I felt Kurosaki's spiritual energy disappear along with Aizen's. I guess he's on his way to the real Karakura Town. Leelaa's life force was faint.

'**It's not too late! You still have time!'**

I didn't want to lose her too.

'**Call out my name!'**

"TESSAIGA!"

I felt a surge of energy all over my body, the wounds had been great but my resurrection closed my wounds. I got up and held in my right hand my unsheathed sword, Tessaiga.

I looked around the battle field and found the ones dear to me. I used my strength to gather them up. But I did not stop there. There was a captain, a female, going around healing the injured. I knew what I had to do.

'Tessaiga.' I said soflty.

'**I know.'**

'Then I guess I have to do that don't I?'

'**I'm afraid so.'**

I closed my eyes and held my sword to the sky.

"Meido Zangetsuha!"

I felt a warm sensation on my forehead. Many Espadas have a certain marking when they do their resurrection. Mine was a green color and it only appeared during my second release. It started at my forehead and framed the sides of my face. Its design were leafs.

I held my hands over were my fallen brother's and sister's. A shield formed around them, I had never done such a huge shield. I closed my eyes and began the process which would bring them back to life. I also opened a garganta. My first release healed me but if I wanted to do more than that I had to do a second release. A lot of people were wronged, betrayed, killed.

I tried to avoid it but as I pushed myself the pain was inevitable. The wounds had not healed properly and as I pushed myself I felt it open again. Again I coughed up blood. The color in vision had restored but it began to gray as I kept going.

I tried as much as I could to concentrate but my breathing became labored. I felt my feet get icy cold. It was all a matter of time now.

I felt a warm gentle hand. I turned and saw the female Captain smiling at me.

"It seems you need help. Please allow me to help."

I nodded to her.

"Put your hands over mine. I just need a bit more."

She smiled at me and did as I told her too.

"You'll feel my energy. Just apply a bit of your own as mine is faltering."

"Are you sure about this? If they are important to you they would be just as upset losing you." She said to me

"Yes, I am sure."

The icy cold feeling had now advanced to my legs and continued to advance as I continued. The female kept glancing at me.

"My name is Captain Unohana."

"My… name… is Leeloo."

"Thank you."

"…what?"

"Thank you for healing everyone. Even though there are not your allies you are still healing the captains, Lt's and visoreds besides your fallen comrades."

"You're… a captain… you of all people…"

"Say no more." She smiled at me, "I know."

I guessed she wanted to know my condition which proved to be at its worst. The icy feeling had now advanced to my waist.

'Just a little more.'

The good thing about the icy feeling was that it numbed the pain from the wound in my chest. The bad thing was that it was making it harder for me to breathe.

I looked at them and saw Stark and Leelaa starting to regain consciousness.

"Lee…loo." Stark coughed out

I saw Leelaa turn weakly towards me.

"Leeloo don't. Please don't." she began to plead

"This is my true role. Guide them back to Las Noches." I smiled at her

"I can't, not without you." She cried weakly

"You have Kensei Leelaa. You won't be alone."

"What about you?" she continued to cry

Ulquiorra, he had been alone in his time of death. I wasn't there. My vision blurred.

"Nii-sama needs me more than anything now."

My hands were now cold and pale white just like my brothers. My face soon began to feel cold. I looked at my hair that was whipping around me and it wasn't my normal blue color, my vibrant color had been sucked out of me. My hair was now a black color, my green eyes dark gray. I felt tears roll down my cheeks but I knew they weren't tears. Ulquiorra's tear marks he had on his face had appeared on mine. I was his sister.

I couldn't hold on anymore. I stepped away.

"It's ok. My job is done. You can completely heal them now."

I staggered as I began to walk away.

'**It was a pleasure serving under you Leeloo-san.'**

'Silly how many times do I have to tell you that we are partners, till the end.'

'**Hai Leeloo-san.'**

'It was an honor, Tessaiga.'

I felt the spirit of my sword leave me. I kept walking trying hard not to fall over.

'What was that saying?'

I stopped and looked up at the gray sky. I wasn't able to see color anymore.

I looked at my surroundings, everything was a mess. I was glad that it wasn't the real Karakura, and that's when I noticed Shinji.

It was funny. In reality Leelaa wasn't the only one who had been affected, I was affected as well. I did care but I was able to suppress it. It wasn't until I heard him tell Leelaa that he loved me when Tak awoke. Her feelings impacted me in a way I didn't expect.

I felt myself smile. I noticed him reaching out to me but he didn't get to me in time because like my brother I had disintegrated.

'The sky is too vast for a person to live life alone.'

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Well there you have it. I know that Tessaiga is a sword from Inuyasha so i'm saying this now... I dont own the name Tessaiga. Tessaiga in the anime Inuyasha has destructive powers as Tenseiga has the power to bring ppl back to life. I decided to change the ability of the sword and limit its power and make them more like a zanpakuto. So in this story Tessaiga has the ability to give life and Meido Zangetsuha doesnt send ppl to hell as in the anime but helps my character achieve her final stage and goal. I hope that clears up that part haha. Also the attire i chose for Tak and Gaz was entirely influeced by the characters Yanku and Inmu from Kakurenbo, again i do not own. I really like their attire and i thought it fit their profile or something haha anyway this is it, if you have any questions plz feel free to ask.

~Lukala


End file.
